Replay
by Piffsheep
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto is dying. That is, until a mysterious wolf hanyou appears and helps them. How? That's easy, time travel of course! Now, in a new life, team 7 will have to fix their wrongs and get the world up and running again. No pairings!
1. Prolouge

**Hiya! I kind of made a new story...again. I've read a lot of time travel fics, some good, some not so good, and so I thought, why don't I make one of my own time travel fics? I'm pretty satisfied with what I've written so far but of course, I've got to know what you think! It's not much, as it is just a prolouge. **

**Replay**

**Prolouge**

Blood. That was the first thing you could smell, and see.

A brown haired girl with a wolf tail and two wolf ears looked over the landscape with sad eyes. 'It's a shame…humans do not know what their quarrel causes.' She thought. Then the girl sniffed in the air. "Hm. It seems I am in time. That is good." She told herself as she walked between human corpses. Finally, she came upon three corpses. Except they weren't corpses, as they weren't dead. A woman with pink hair, a black-blue haired man and a blonde man. Their breath was ragged, their eyes were slowly dimming and they were just waiting for death. That is until the girl stood over them. She sighed. "Terrible, isn't it? That a human can cause such destruction?" She asked.

The dark haired man tried to focus his eyes. "Who…no, WHY, are you here?" He rasped out. The girl smiled slightly, not that the dying people noticed. "My name is Toboe. And as for why…? Hm, let's say I think that with my help, you may change this." She answered. "And I know who you are. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto." Said adults tried to get their bodies to move, but to no avail. They were simply too exhausted. "Heh. How do you plan on us changing anything? We're dying." Sasuke commented.

Toboe grinned, not unlike a wolf. "I'm not human. I'm a hanyou. And as I am half demon, time does not affect me. In other words…heard about time travel?" The former team 7 gasped. 'No way! Is she kidding?' Was their simultaneous thought. The half wolf scoffed. "No I'm not kidding. Now get ready. This is extremely tiresome for me, and you'll feel dizzy for a while. Tokiton; Sakashima no jutsu! (Time release; Reverse jutsu!)"

As soon as those words were uttered, the world seemed to be ripped apart, and the three grown-ups felt it as if they were sucked out of their bodies. Things swirled, everything was out of control…and then, silence.

**And that's that for this small chapter. Oh, and in this fic, Toboe can read thoughts. **

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And...here we go! This chapter is obviously longer than the prolouge, and I'm quite satisfied with it. Oh, and don't worry about action, now it's mostly an introduction to how things are...Hope you like it!**

"Talk"

'Think'

(explanation of japanese word)

"jutsu"

**Replay**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto groaned as he sat up in his bed and palmed his forehead. "Uuh, so dizzy…wait what! I'm…alive!" He yelled. He stumbled out of bed and ran to his bathroom. When there, he looked himself in the mirror. A six year old kid looked back at him. Then suddenly there was someone else in the reflect. Naruto spun around and settled into a defensive stance while taking in the unknown enemy. Shoulder length brown hair, brown and black clothes and unnatural amber eyes with a black rim around, and no pupil. Most distinctive however, was the two wolf ears on top of her head and a tail. "Oh? You don't remember me? I'm disappointed." The girl said. Naruto blinked. "That voice…hey! You're that Toboe aren't you?" He shouted while pointing at her.

The girl merely nodded. "Yes I am. And seriously, you're 23 years old and are acting like that?" She remarked. Naruto huffed. "Well, I'm 6 now!" He growled in frustration. Toboe smirked. "Yet you still have all of your skills. You just have to train your body and chakra capacity. And don't worry, I've told Sasuke and Sakura this as well." Naruto's eyes were wide with surprise. "Really? Awesome!" He yelled. Toboe sighed exasperatedly. "Stop being so freaking hyper already. Now, I want you to meet me at the training ground you used when you were small. Or rather, when you became team 7 as you're even smaller now…" She snickered before disappearing in a lightning bolt.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each others awkwardly. "So…your family is still alive…?" Sakura tried to start a conversation. Sasuke grimaced. "Yeah, and it's only now I discovered how stuck up most of them are." He answered. The awkwardness disappeared as their third team mate came running towards them with a happy grin. "Hi guys! I guess we're alive after all, eh?" He said, making Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop. "Of course we're alive, dobe. That wolf girl sent us back in time, remember?" Sasuke dead panned. Naruto pouted. "Hey, didn't you stop calling me dobe after I saved you from Madara's mind control jutsu!" He stated.

Sakura just stood looked at the two boys with a twitching eyebrow. "Well, you haven't done it yet now." … BAM. Sakura glared at them. "Do I have to punch you again or will you shut up now? I'm sure Toboe will appear soon." She said and turned before walking over to the red bridge over a small stream. "She's right you know." A voice told them. The boys whipped their heads around, and watched as what appeared to be a 6 year old human Toboe came forth from behind a tree. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you older earlier?" He asked. Toboe smirked. "I'm a hanyou, thus meaning I can shape-shift." She explained before walking over to Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke followed quickly.

"Ok. I'll tell you this once; you've got to train. Make yourself stronger, so that you may face the challenges and win them, instead of loosing as in the previous timeline. As I told you earlier, you still have all of your skills, but not the control or capacity to use all of them. I'll be around, helping you, cuz I'm tired of the humans bickering, resulting in war. Well, that's it, I think. No wait! Sasuke, I know you didn't like losing your family, but it's safer for the village if Itachi can do it, and we have to keep this as close to the old timeline as possible, or else we won't know what will happen anymore." She finished her explanation and took a deep breath.

Sasuke frowned, Naruto looked determined and Sakura smirked at the news. "Can you help me keep Itachi in the village?" Sasuke finally asked, for once sounding like the child he looked like. Toboe tilted her head. "I'll figure something out. Later!" She disappeared in a lightning bolt again. The three adults in a child's body looked at each others and shrugged. "We should probably start with the tree walking." Sakura mused and soon enough, there were kids raining down from trees.

The sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked in a crystal ball, worry creasing his features. "Training at this age? And how do they even know it?" He mumbled. "Che, it's not nice to spy on people, old man Hokage." A voice said. He turned around and looked at a 6 year old child, who looked way older if you read her eyes. "Who are you? And how did you come in without acceptance?" Sarutobi demanded. The girl smirked. "Toboe, that's who I am, and your secretary fell asleep. Also, shunshin is quite effective." She explained.

Sarutobi frowned. "What? But you shouldn't be able to-" He was interrupted by Toboe. "I know. You've got some sort of barrier. But I'm a fuuin expert. But over to the matter at hand. Leave them alone. They have many trials to face and not many chances. As for me, I'll be around when you least expect it. See ya." The old man raised his eyebrows as she used a shunshin he had never seen before, in form of a lightning bolt. He sighed before putting his crystal ball away and took a small orange book up instead.

One Uchiha Itachi was walking home after returning from a mission, when he saw something extraordinary. He saw his otouto(little brother) talking with two other kids, and all of them was pretty ruffled, and had some scrapes and cuts on them. Raising a delicate eyebrow he went to check out this strange occurrence.

Sasuke was talking to Sakura and Naruto, planning things and just enjoying themselves when he saw someone head their way. 'Itachi…' He turned his gaze to the older boy. "Hi Aniki!(big brother) This are my friends, Naruto and Sakura!" He said while trying to hold up his childish behaviour. Itachi smiled slightly. "Friends? I thought you said you didn't need anyone?" He remarked. Sasuke huffed. "I changed my mind! We're going to be the best team ever!" Naruto and Sakura snickered silently. "You think? That's nice then. How did you scratch yourself up that much?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked embarrassed. "We trained…and we're not very good yet." He replied.

Itachi shrugged. "Okay. Just make sure that you're careful." He said and left. As soon as he was gone, Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing. "Th-That's how you acted as a kid? I thought you were born emo!" Naruto said in between the laughter. Sasuke huffed indignantly. "I haven't been emo ever! And yes, that's how I acted! I seem to remember someone running around yelling, and I quote: I'm gonna be the Hokage someday!" He commented angrily.

"Be careful Naruto, or he'll totally swear vengeance on you!" Sakura teased. Naruto just waved it off with a grin before his face became serious. "Do you think Toboe will be able to find a way to save Itachi?" He asked his dark haired friend. Said friend frowned. "I hope so. Hey, Toboe said we had all our skills, does that mean I still have the Mangekyo?"

Sakura looked thoughtful. "Try it. Either it works or it doesn't." Sasuke nodded, and first activated his normal Sharinghan, and then tried the Mangekyo. His eyes shifted and became a star-like shape. Sakura frowned as she noticed that the corner of his eyes were slightly white, when they shouldn't be. "Hold still." She commanded as she put a green covered hand up to his eyes. Sasuke squirmed slightly before he suddenly sat straight. "Wha-? Sakura, did you heal my eyes?" He yelped.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked. "Uh, well, it was supposed to be incurable…" He explained. Sakura blinked, and then scoffed. "Well, it was curable. It's not like I have a special healing ability or anything…" Just then Toboe appeared. "Yes, in fact you do. It is known as Amatsu Chiyu. (Heavenly healing) It's an ancient blood line that most of the Haruno clan have, but can't unlock it. You've apparently unlocked it." She clarified.

Everyone stared at her. "How the hell do you keep appearing from everywhere?" Naruto asked, while Sakura bopped him on the head for his language. Toboe snickered. "I just do. It's quite boring doing nothing, so I do my hobby; being annoying and helping/destroying humans." They all nodded.

"Oi, Toboe. You can shape-shift, right? What are the limits for your shape-shifting?" Sakura enquired. Toboe took a thinking pose, something that looked ridiculous in her now 6 year old body. "Hm. I can shift between being a baby human to being a 1 tailed demon the same size as Shukaku the one tail. Of course, he is stronger than me, as I'm not a full demon." The three children looked with wide eyes at the little kid…that was obviously much stronger than she looked. "Fine, you're awesomely strong. Now, got an idea for Itachi yet?" Sasuke rudely interrupted.

Toboe shook her head. " We've got a year, at the very least. I'll figure something out. Now, do something! I'm going to get me an apartment. See ya!" The familiar lightning bolt came, except this time it touched Sasuke, and basically electrocuted him slightly. Only enough for his hair to stand on end of course… "Gah! My hair is ruined!"

"Nope…no. Too small…too big…" This was some of the comments that Toboe provided to the frustrated apartment seller. "What about this one?" The brown haired man asked with a strained smile. Toboe studied the place. It was quite big for an apartment. It was rather a house, actually. A red house with a big green field behind it. 'That's soon going to be a training place!' Toboe nodded. "I like this place. Why haven't anyone gotten it yet?" She asked.

The man frowned. "It lays very close to the Forest of death." He said, as if that explained everything. Toboe nodded. "I see. Great! Then I'll be less likely to have neighbours!" And soon enough, Toboe owned the nice place. Too bad it wasn't going to look so friendly after her little makeover…

Toboe grinned as she took in the new look of her house. The colour was changed from red to a blood red, with black corners everywhere. Also, Toboe cut the grass at the field, and put up some logs. "Hmm, something is missing…ah yes!" With a few demon hand signs, a dark grey mist crept in and surrounded the house. Each time someone unwelcome came, the mist would change colour and become and ominous crimson. Toboe studied it. With the mist slinking along the ground and the edges of the house it looked like a place people wouldn't want to go to.

"I think this will be perfectly fine."

**So? What'cha think? Please review!**

**JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**New chap. up ^.^ It's kind of short though, I couldn't find any ways to make it longer... I've also noticed that this fic isn't as popular as Ikimono Shinobi and Raised by demons, but I suppose it's because this story isn't as...original...as the other two... Oh well.**

** Enjoy ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Can't draw good enough XD**

**Replay**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke was walking trough a weapon shop. It had all kinds of weapons, but he was only looking for one. Naruto and Sakura were somewhere in the shop too. Naruto seemed to consider having a battle chain. Sakura was delighted to find a pair of dark pink, nearly red battle gloves with spikes on the knuckles, which were retractable due to some storage seals.

Sasuke finally found what he was looking for. A katana. (Sword) He found one with a black handle that he liked very much. It also stood that one could channel chakra trough the blade, which was a bonus. "Come on, let's pay." Sasuke said and went to the counter, Sakura and Naruto following. As soon as they had paid, they left and went towards the training ground they had been training on for about a year. 'That's right, a year. Tonight is when Itachi…' Sasuke thought. "Yup. And I think I know what we can do." Toboe said, as she appeared right in front of the three kids. Sasuke huffed irritably. "Would you stop reading my thoughts all the time? And what is this plan of yours?" He asked. Naruto kept one eye on Toboe and Sasuke, the other on his `cool´ new battle chain that he twirled around. Sakura had put on her gloves and tested them towards a training dummy.

"It is too bad, but I've read their thoughts, and the only one NOT into this whole coup-mess is Mikoto, your mother. So we'll confront him, or rather me with some help from you, right before he kills Mikoto. And then we'll make him change name and mask in ANBU, so he can stay there!" Toboe explained. Sakura sighed. "I really hope it works though, I mean, I didn't exactly enjoy those encounters we had with him when he was so called `evil´." She stated. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "But that makes something new, who's going to take Itachi's place in Akatsuki? I bet they won't be just eight members." He wondered. Toboe puffed up her cheeks and pouted. "Sheesh, stop pointing out the flaws, alright? I'm more for just fighting than planning!" She claimed.

Sasuke grunted. "Whatever. We intercept him before he kills Kaa-san. (mom) That's all there is to it. I think I came home in about an hour, and then both Tou-san (Dad) and Kaa-san were dead." He said. Toboe frowned slightly. "Then we better move. We'll hide in your house with a camouflage jutsu." She commanded, and the four "defenceless kids" moved towards the Uchiha Compound.

XXX

Uchiha Itachi moved stealthily into his father's office. Fugaku sat working with some paperwork when he detected someone's presence. He whirled around in his chair and came face to face with cold Sharinghan eyes. Before he even managed to activate his own, he felt an icy feeling in his chest. He looked down, and saw an ANBU issue katana going right trough his chest, into his heart. Some light fell on the person that did it and Fugaku hissed. "Damn you…Itachi." before he slumped. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Goodbye, Tou-san" The words were said with freezing quality. "Just two left…Kaa-san, Otouto." He thought.

He went into the living room, and stopped. In front of him, a woman with brown hair, and piercing amber eyes stood. She had her arms folded and simply looked at him. Itachi narrowed his eyes again he tightened his grip on his katana and got into a battle stance. The woman smirked. "I have no intention of fighting you, baka. And if I did, I'd wipe the floor with you." She explained. Itachi looked around, trying to think up a battle plan. He couldn't stop yet!

XXX

Uchiha Mikoto was normally a calm, patient and nice woman. Now, it wasn't entirely like that. Sasuke had come storming into the house together with his inseparable friends, Haruno and Uzumaki. Then, as she wanted to know the big deal of not taking of their shoes, Sasuke had shook his head, and insisted that she hid with them.

"Young man! Why would I have any reason to hide? Explain, and TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES!" She yelled. Haruno frowned. "Please be silent, Mikoto-sama. It is of urgent matter." She chided. Mikoto felt a light scowl trace her face. The Uzumaki boy sighed. "I knew it! What if Toboe can't hold off Itachi? If your Kaa-san is in his sight…you know! Why not use that memory jutsu you could use with your Mangekyo?" He suggested. Mikoto's eyes widened slightly. 'Mangekyo? Isn't that…?' Her musings came short as Sasuke replied. "Fine." And looked her in the eyes.

XXX

Itachi stared defiantly at the woman as he held his katana against a silver tanto she had. The woman looked bored. "Look, Itachi. I kind of know why you killed the clan. And let me tell you something; Mikoto and Sasuke isn't in on it! Thus you can have mercy on them, right? I mean, seriously!" Itachi frowned slightly but continued trying to overpower her, even though she was currently holding her tanto with only one arm. And it didn't look as if she was trying hard either. 'What to do…?' Itachi thought. The woman smirked. "You could come with me to the Hokage tower and get a new mask and identity?" She suggested. Itachi's eyes widened a small bit.

He slowly let the pressure down. "Why… should I do that?" He asked, toneless. The woman smiled slightly. "Cuz Sasuke and Mikoto wouldn't like you to leave? You know, Hokage-sama is quite considerate, so he would probably agree. You're cool too, that's a bonus." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What do I being cool have anything with it to do?" He asked. The woman shrugged. "No idea. Oh, by the way, my name's Toboe!" She told the slightly confused teen. 'An unusual personality…' He thought. Toboe seemed to consider something for a moment. "My personality is just as it should be! I'm not weird! But hey, do you want to come or not? I could go get Mikoto and the others too." She commented.

Itachi nodded warily. "Are you able to read my thoughts?" He asked as he put his katana back in its sheath. Toboe flicked a wrist and her tanto disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Yup. Now let's go get the others!" She turned, and Itachi actually rubbed his eyes as the grown woman shrank to be his age. Then she marched into the kitchen. Itachi just followed.

Inside, a somewhat dazed Mikoto sat together with the future team 7. Sasuke rose immediately. "Did it work? Oh, and I showed Kaa-san everything." He said. Toboe nodded. "Yeah. You might as well do it with Itachi too. Saves questions for later." She said with a shrug. Itachi was still wary, but was surprised, and it showed on his face, when Sasuke looked at him with a Mangekyo Sharinghan.

XXX

Sandaime sat in his office and read a book while giggling occasionally. The title on the book was of course Icha Icha…Suddenly; he felt chakra filling the air. 'Shunshin? Oh of course, it's that…friend of Naruto's.' He thought, and put away his book.

In a lightning bolt, Toboe, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Mikoto and Itachi appeared in sandaime's office. Sandaime frowned in confusion. "Your appearance have changed? Now what is it you want?" He asked. Toboe grinned. "Yeah, I'm thirteen now. I can change my age and so on… but that's not what I wanted to talk about. You see, me and my minions-" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura scowled. "We're not minions!" They interrupted.

Toboe merely smirked and continued. "Heard a little something. I believe it was an order…?" Sandaime paled slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes, you got it now. But it would be, as the Nara's say; Troublesome, if Itachi were to leave the village." Toboe explained with a somewhat smug look. Sandaime coughed into his hand. "Is that some sort of threat?" He asked, warily. Toboe shook her head, while Itachi and Mikoto watched with surprise and confusion. Toboe's "minions" were actually playing Shougi, wherever they got the board from no one would know.

"Not a threat. Listen, Hokage-sama. I can change age, which already indicates that I'm not a normal human. My minions have as much knowledge as a grown Shinobi. Don't you think that's somewhat unusual? Well, instead of explaining why, you'll get to do the same as Itachi and Mikoto-san! Look in Sasuke's eyes." With that said; Toboe promptly sat down and looked at Sakura versus Naruto. Sasuke sighed. "It's a memory technique, Hokage-sama. You'll be showed everything that happened…or will happen, I suppose." Sandaime frowned, but complied none the less. He wanted answers damnit!

XXX

Sandaime shook his head to clear his thoughts before looking at everyone assembled in his office. Now EVERYONE was playing Shougi. And Toboe was seven years old again. "You like changing age, do you not?" Sandaime asked with a slight deadpan expression. Toboe nodded. "Hai. So, what do you think? I find my thoughts about Itachi logical. You can change his mask or something." She said it in a way that indicated she didn't even listen to what she said, as she was looking for ways to beat Itachi at the game board. Itachi smiled faintly as he placed another piece on the board. Toboe pouted. "Damn, you're good at this, Itachi."

Sandaime sighed. "I suppose the best option would be to change his mask, yes." He said, and from his desk, he got a blank mask. "Here. You may decorate it as you see fit, but inform me of whatever name you will be called." He gave Itachi the mask, and Itachi delivered his former weasel mask. Sasuke turned away from the game to smirk at his bigger brother. "You could call yourself Amaterasu, you know. Fitting for your new eyes." He commented. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless. "Hai. I think I will."

He got a pencil with ink from sandaime, and with great care, he drew lines over the mask. When finished, black flames seemed to be licking over the mask, coming from the left. Itachi put it on. "Okay, good. Now, I ask of you to leave. I have a lot of paperwork to do, even this late, because I must fake some papers and all." Toboe grinned. "Sure thing! Ja ne!" She waved, and did her usual lightning shunshin. With the others, who seemed to be dreading it. Sandaime smiled and waved, before deflating at the thought of his paperwork.

XXX

Mikoto sighed as she looked over the compound. Not a sound came, and she could see bodies lying around. "It feels chilling. Everyone in, and I'll make you some tea." She stated. Everybody more or less complied.

Itachi studied Toboe, who in turn acted completely as if she didn't know. "May I ask; why is it that you would help three humans, without anything to gain?" He asked. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto turned towards Toboe expectantly too. Toboe raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm unsatisfied with how things happened last time. And who said I had nothing to gain? By helping you, I get friends, and I might learn some new jutsu! Oh, and maybe save the world too." She answered. Itachi nodded with a contemplate expression. "This Akatsuki… what will happen now that I am not there?" He asked.

Toboe frowned, but smiled when Mikoto arrived in the room with lots of tea. Mikoto filled a cup to everyone and sat down. "Just continue on." She said. Toboe nodded. "Hai. That is something that may be a variable. BUT there aren't as many S-ranked criminals as you think. The person to take Itachi's place probably won't be as strong as him. And we got lots of time to train! You've improved very much in just a year, but not enough to take on S-rank criminals yet. As soon as your control is down, you have to MASTER all of your jutsu to the extent that you don't even need to say them. Maybe even without handsigns." She explained.

The former (and future) team 7 grinned with determination, even the stoic Sasuke. "We're gonna be the best, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. Then suddenly he froze as he remembered something. "Hey…wasn't today the first day of class…?" He asked. Sakura and Sasuke gaped. "We weren't there for the first day of school! Crap!" Sakura grimaced. Sasuke just scowled slightly. "Hn, that's what we get for rescuing family." He sulked. Mikoto smirked the famous Uchiha smirk. "Oh, don't be sad, Sasu-chan. You've still got tomorrow." She assured him, making him scowl.

"Don't call me that!"

**...end of this chapter.**

**REVIEW?**

**V**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I changed a little something with the writing, it's now on the left, instead of the middle! Someone told me it was better, so I'll try. Tell me if you want it the other way though! I was actually not sure about this chapter at the start, but I fixed it, and finally updated. Next up for updating is Ikimono Shinobi, just so you know! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, but you already know that. Toboe's mine though.**

**Replay **

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was sleeping. Drool was coming out of his mouth and he was sprawled out over his bed. Amber eyes were glistening with mischief. "It's MORNING! Wakey wakey, lazy ass!" Naruto woke up with a start, and was waving wildly with his arms. End result: He became thoroughly tangled up in his bed sheets. The bewildered boy blinked furiously. "What the hell! Toboe, it's only 7:30 am!" He complained while trying to escape from the tangled up position.

Toboe smirked as she walked forth from the shadows. "School is at 8:00… I'm just nice! Isn't it wonderful!" She happily exclaimed. Naruto finally rose up and groaned dramatically. "That's not nice! Stupid wolf." He grumbled. Toboe raised an eyebrow. "Meh, the others are probably awake already, anyways." She said offhandedly. Naruto growled. "PROBABLY! Are you here just to torment me or something!" He asked. Toboe blinked and tilted her head. "…yeah. Now move! I'm gonna come with you to school! I'm not gonna graduate though…I think." She replied thoughtfully. Naruto was gaping and staring at her before she pushed him towards the wardrobe.

XXX

Sasuke looked at his clothes with disdain. He actually used to wear those? He put on the blue t-shirt with high collar and promised himself to get some other clothes soon. The black shirt he wore before were at least...well, black! He strapped his katana to his back and adjusted it so he could go with it comfortably. He looked at the alarm clock. "7:45. Hn. I better get going." He said to himself and walked out of his room.

XXX

Sakura brushed her short hair. 'Hmm, I remember when me and Ino grew our hair long, just for Sasuke. It could actually be fun, having long hair again. I could make a braid or something. Oh, I'm almost late!' Tossing on her t-shirt, and putting on her gloves, Sakura ran down the stairs with a smile.

XXX

The future team 7 arrived at the same time, along with Toboe. Sakura yawned. "Eh, Toboe? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Toboe grinned happily. "I'm gonna go at the academy of course!" She said and danced cheerfully around. Sakura and Sasuke suddenly gained ten tons of weight. "No way. Aren't you like, around our real age or older?" Sasuke mumbled. Toboe nodded. "Yeah, I'm older alright. But I've never been at an academy! So that way I can both have fun and watch you guys!" She said, and then marched over to the academy. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed with dark clouds over their heads.

XXX

Umino Iruka looked over his class and noted that there were some more individuals here than it was yesterday. "Okay, why don't the new-comers introduce themselves?" He asked, after having yelled for attention. The four kids rose. The first to introduce themselves were a pink-haired girl. "Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura. I kind of forgot to come yesterday…" She said. Everyone face-faulted at her straight forward way of saying it.

The next was a dark-haired boy. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My family was kind of massacred yesterday so…" He finished and the second boy grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I had to be moral…err, something, for Sasuke." He explained, or tried to. Toboe was the last one to get introduced. "My name's Toboe. I was running around saving assassins yesterday!" Everything was truth, but who would believe a small girl could do such things..?

XXX

The bell rang for lunch and everyone ran out screaming like small happy pigs or something. Toboe waited together with her "friends" and looked bored out of her mind. "This. Is. So. Boring. How did you manage to live trough this!" She yelled before Sakura gagged her with her gloves. "Shh! Don't talk about that here! Geez, you sure you are older than us?" She ceased speaking as someone went over to them.

"Hi guys! My name's Ino, and these are my friends Chouji and Shikamaru!" Sakura looked at Ino and smiled fondly at her. "Nice to meet you." She replied. 'Heh, nice seeing you AGAIN, actually. Last time I saw you, you left for that mission in Kumo, and you never came back…' She then thought, inwardly smiling sadly. Toboe looked at Sakura with a surprisingly mature gaze, as if saying; 'it's okay, we'll fix it this time.'

Naruto grinned and pointed at himself. "I'm Naruto! Although, you already know that…" He said. Sasuke scoffed and smirked. "Why aren't you eating your lunch?" He asked the Ino-shika-cho trio. "Cuz we wanted to greet you. And also to tell you yesterday was as boring as today, so you didn't miss anything." Ino explained, getting a nod from Shikamaru. Toboe suddenly changed position, from standing straight, to standing on one hand. "Hmm…do any of you have pancakes?" She asked randomly making everyone face-fault.

XXX

Toboe danced out of school, singing a weird song, named Ramp (the logical song). Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto and Sakura. "So…what do we do now? Train with the weapons we got since we couldn't do it yesterday?" He asked, totally ignoring Toboe. Naruto didn't answer but looked at Toboe as she changed her song from Ramp to another one.

"Bad times, with a perfect name… The doubting one by heart, alone without himself… War, between him and the day, need someone to blame…in the end little he can do alone. You believe, but what you see, you receive, but what you give. There is the one, the never fading rain in your heart, the tears of snow-white sorrow. There is the one, the hiding amaranth in a land of …the…daybreak…" She continued on while not noticing more kids looking at her.

Sakura blinked. "Sheesh, she is just singing and singing. She's pretty good though…" She sighed. Sasuke scowled irritated and with a short burst of chakra, he shunshined away, leaving to train. Naruto did the same with a smile to Sakura and Sakura scrunched up her nose in irritation, marched over to Toboe and dragged the singing wolf girl with her.

XXX

Toboe stared offended at the gag in her mouth and tried to wiggle out of the ropes she was tied with. Mini-team 7 was all smirking while trying out their weapons. Sakura was destroying a poor tree and shifting between having the spikes in and out. Chakra were flying around her fists, showing off how much more chakra she had gotten in one year.

Sasuke tried some of the moves he used before he nearly died, but was having small problems, since he was used to longer reach. Naruto was spinning around in his fighting moves, and tried to work the battle-chain into it. Some worked, others were better off alone. Toboe looked on with interest and her eyes lit up as she found a fun way to get out of the ropes. She winked to the training kids and suddenly, her body morphed into a big wolf.

Naruto had to duck so as not to be skewered by Sasuke's sword, and Sakura hit the tree so hard it fell over her. All since their concentration was shot to hell because of the surprise. Toboe was laughing happily. "My god, you look funny! I told you I could change size between a baby and a bijuu. Did you think I would want to be a bijuu-sized human/ hanyou?" She asked normally, even though she was currently a wolf.

The three pre-teens blinked. "Err…"

XXX

Toboe yawned, still in her wolf form. "Hey guys, want to come see my house? It's really cool, and you haven't been there before…?" She asked with a smile. How a wolf smiles…it just does.

Sakura smiled, happy for something else to do. "Sure. And you two are coming as well!" She said to the two boys that tried to sneak away. Toboe grinned. "It's a way from here, so you can sit on me to get there faster. You don't know where it is, and then it would be much harder to shunshin there." She explained, and suddenly grew in size, becoming as big as a bear. Sakura jumped up on her back with a chakra-enchanted jump. The others followed quickly, and marveled at the softness of Toboe's fur. "Keep on tight, this'll be fast!"

XXX

Sakura rolled her eyes as she healed Naruto's dizziness at traveling so fast. "One would think a ninja would be accustomed to speed, but noo, Naruto can't even take a small speeding up." She sarcastically remarked. Naruto just pouted, and Sasuke was smirking, along with the now human-looking Toboe. "So, this is your place? What's with the mist?" He asked the wolf-hanyou curiously. She shrugged. "Meh, intimidating on some people. Particularly civilians." She explained, before turning to walk in. "Come on, I've got something for you guys!" She yelled and went in the door. The others quickly followed.

Inside, Toboe ran up the stairs. Team 7 looked around, noticing some strange things, but shrugging it off. Toboe was after all a little…eccentric. Suddenly, Toboe came running down the stairs. With her, she had a whole lot of…clothes? She threw them at the floor. "This here is what you needed to get. I got these clothes customized a little, somewhat like your old suits!" She exclaimed and threw some of the outfits at the three dumbfounded kids. "The bathrooms are over there and right up the stairs." She explained with a lot of pointing. Sakura quickly ran to the one at first floor, and Naruto and Sasuke had a race to get the other. Sasuke won.

XXX

Sakura looked herself in the mirror enjoying how she looked in her new clothes. She quickly turned and went out to show it to her friends. Out in the living room, Toboe sat upside down in a couch, while Sasuke was standing and Naruto sat normally in a chair. She looked over the boys with a smile.

Naruto had black ANBU pants with band-aid or tape or whatever it is on the bottom, a black muscle shirt with orange stripes on the sides and fingerless gloves. He also had a black bandana to cover his hair with if needed, or just to look cool. All in all, his taste in colors was different than before. That, and Toboe didn't think to highly of the orange, saying something about it hurting her eyes.

Sasuke had the same pants as Naruto, but with black bindings from slightly below his knee and down to his ankles. He had a shirt like the one Kakashi wears, but in black and with a mask hidden in it that can be put on in a moment. He had bluish-black arm warmers/protectors with fingerless gloves attached to them. His taste for darkness was pretty much still there. At least he didn't have any purple clothes. What did Orochimaru actually think, making Sasuke wear purple? Tch.

Sakura wore a very dark red top, much like the one she wore after Naruto's training trip after Sasuke ran away, but it was tighter and had sleeves down to the elbows, where bandages ran the rest of the way down to her pink-red gloves. And instead of shorts, she wore a pair of black capris. Her shoes seemed like a mix of Tsunade's sandals and normal Shinobi sandals, those also in the same pink-red as her gloves. Naruto and Sasuke had the normal black ninja sandals.

Toboe eyed them carefully and smiled. "Hah, those clothes fit you perfect! Oh, I also put some seals on them, making them grow with you. I'm a genius!" She exclaimed happily, making the three of them face-fault.

XXX

Three kids were trying out their new clothes…by fighting each others. Toboe yawned, transformed into a wolf again and lied down with her head between her paws. "So…what are we going to do the rest of the chapter?" She asked randomly, making the others turn towards her. "Chapter? What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked plainly, wondering just how LITTLE sanity Toboe had.

She blinked a few times. "Eh? Oh. Nothing. I think it's nothing, anyways. But maybe it isn't nothing. Then it probably is something instead." She replied. The three ninjas shook their head and went back to their sparring, while Toboe slept. Or maybe she thought. Hard to say, really.

"Nothing…can't be nothing because everything is something…though nothing and everything aren't the same. And then there is anything too. What place is there for another of those words? Anything is the same as everything…and then it is also something! Err…I'll sleep on it." Mumbles died as Toboe got really weird stares.

**Not much action in this chapter...I think I'll make a timeskip next chap. -.- **

**The songs Toboe sang was Ramp, the logical song by Scooter, and Amaranth, by Nightwish. I dunno why I wrote some of the lyrics at Amaranth, but it'a fun anyways! ^.^**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter to Replay. Enjoy ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto.**

**Replay**

**Chapter 4**

It was the day of the graduation exams. Naruto was sulking and glaring at his three friends. Sasuke, Sakura and Toboe were trying to suppress their grins. Or Sasuke and Sakura tried. Toboe openly grinned, showing sharp canines. Poor Kiba got a shock to know he wasn't the only one with large fangs. And Toboe's fangs were larger too…

All four of them had added something, or changed their clothes a little. Naruto had changed his ninja sandals into combat boots with claw formed spikes poking out and he had let his bangs grow out a little, so now they were right over his eyes. Sasuke added a red scarf and his hair grew also out slightly. After a lot of persistence from Sakura and Toboe, he put his hair in a short, low ponytail. Sakura grew out her hair and braided it tightly. It was now a braid that nearly reached down to the ground, but not so it was dragged down if Sakura tilted her head backwards. She also got a tattoo on the back of her hand. It was a heart with "Team 7" written. Of course, she wrote it in a secret language Toboe made for them, so for anyone else than team 7 and Toboe, it would seem like some streaks and circles at random.

Toboe (I found I have never actually described her clothes so here: She wears a light brown tight sweater with sleeves to a little lower than her elbows and it shows her midriff. It has a black paw print on. She also has a pair of black fingerless gloves, and dark brown shorts. She wears no shoes.)

Hadn't actually changed anything, other than she had put on metal plates on the back of her gloves. And all four of them had a crystal necklace.

Sakura's was pink with swirls of red, Sasuke's was onyx with marine mist, Naruto had an orange one with black symbols inside and Toboe had a white diamond with some spots of amber.

Now back to the story. Naruto was sulking because in order to catch Mizuki, he had to fail the exam again! "Why did I have to be the dead-last again? Why couldn't Sasuke be!" He asked. Toboe looked at him. "Cuz Mizuki doesn't like you, but he adores Sasuke. Duh." She quipped. 'Still…it's really boring!' Naruto thought, knowing Toboe would hear. Said wolf-girl just snickered.

XXX

"Toboe!" Iruka requested. He had started the exams and was taking one at a time into a room with himself and Mizuki. 'So…you going to pass or not?' team 7 thought in unison. Toboe nodded slightly and smirked at their suspicious looks.

She went in the door. Iruka smiled at her. "Okay. Perform a henge (transformation), a kawarimi (Replacement) and the Bunshin (Clone)." He said. Toboe grinned. With a flick of her wrist, a cloud of smoke surrounded her and she changed appearance into… a giant wolf. Iruka blinked, astonished by the details, and of course not knowing that it was actual shape-shifting. Another poof of smoke and Toboe stood there in all her glory again. Next was kawarimi. She closed her eyes as if to concentrate, and suddenly Mizuki sat where she had been standing a moment before.

She kawarimied back and then frowned. "Mmm…I've got too much chakra for the bunshin. I only know two advanced versions. I'll use the easiest. Is that ok?" She asked. Iruka frowned and nodded. Mizuki seemed to want to object, but a single glare with KI (Killing intent) and he shut up. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Toboe intoned calmly and 3 KB stood beside her. "Well…you pass! Great job." Iruka congratulated. Toboe nodded and received her hitai-ate. As soon as she was out, she tied it around her right bicep.

XXX

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura smiled at her friends and went inside. "You will have to perform…-" Sakura interrupted Iruka gently. "Bunshin, Kawarimi and henge. I know sensei." She said. A few handsigns later and a poof of smoke, and a large pinkish red cat emerged. It was at least as big as the wolf Toboe had become. 'Heh, it was fun to learn these half-shape shifting tricks of Toboe's.' She thought. Toboe had taught them how to access their inner animal and picture it out while pushing out chakra at the same time. This made a half henge, half shape-shift.

Mizuki even seemed somewhat scared of the pink cat. Sakura changed into herself again and quickly kawarimied with an empty chair, and then made a whole of 10 bunshin. "You pass, Sakura! I'm proud of you." Iruka said and handed Sakura a hitai-ate. She smiled and went out. There she took the metal plate off the blue band and put it on another band that was the same red colour as her top. Then she put it in the usual position to keep her bangs away from her forehead.

XXX

Sasuke smiled softly. Now both Sakura and Toboe had passed. Not that it was any surprise, no, but it was good to know all in all. "Uchiha Sasuke!" He heard his name and went in to get trough the final test. Inside he looked his instructors in the eyes. He nearly scowled at Mizuki, as he could see the greed and evilness inside of him, as well as complete belief in 'the last Uchiha'. Wordlessly, Sasuke began performing the jutsus, needing no handsigns. First he henged into his so called 'inner animal', which was a large bluish-black wolf. Then he kawarimied with a kunai on the teachers table, and lastly he executed the clone jutsu perfectly making 20 bunshin. Iruka congratulated him and he put it on his forehead, perfectly fine with the colour. Though…it could be a little darker.

XXX

Naruto stared gloomily in front of himself. He was happy for the others, of course, but he knew he had to fail. "Uzumaki Naruto!" He sighed and rose to go in. Barely listening, he performed the kawarimi as slow as he could, then he henged, into his Oiroke no jutsu (Sexy jutsu) as he couldn't do his inner animal. It was a fox. That could make Mizuki act faster and they didn't want that. Then he performed the Bunshin. And of course…the result was one dead clone. "You FAIL! Naruto..!" Iruka yelled. Mizuki grinned in a split second before making a gentle smile. "You know, he did make a clone…maybe we could pass him…?" He proposed. Naruto tuned out the rest of the conversation and left to go sit on HIS swing.

XXX

Mizuki grinned to himself as he watched the demon sit at the swing in the tree. 'Now is my chance. I get him to steal the forbidden scroll, kill him and become a hero for Konoha and secretly give the scroll to Orochimaru-sama! It's perfect!' He thought gleefully. He was, however not aware of three persons watching him, and his target itself sensing him. He jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and walked over to Naruto with a gentle smile.

XXX

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage tower, his friends beside him. "Come on, let's go find that scroll! And maybe we can find some more than just Kage Bunshin this time." Toboe grinned. Sasuke smirked. "Come on, cheer up Naruto. It's nothing wrong. You just did what the teacher told you to, right? And we, as friends wanted to help." He said. Sakura just nodded while Naruto frowned. "Yeah. How do we do it? It's far easier going when I'm only one." He mentioned. Toboe waved her hand. "Ah, no problem. What would the guards do to a small harmless animal, if they even saw it?" She asked with a voice full of mirth, and in a blink, a small wolf pup sat in the shadows, nearly melding into them.

Naruto quickly caught on and used his henge/shape-shift to become a small dark red fox with the same black markings as Kyuubi. Usually, he would have a golden colour, but he found he could actually change it, and dark red blended much better in the shadows. Sasuke changed into a small dark wolf pup as well, while Sakura became a pink cat. The pink…didn't meld in. Toboe sighed. "Kage soujuu no jutsu. (Shadow manipulation jutsu)" She mumbled, and shadows seemed to stretch over the somewhat frightened Sakura and made the pink cat absolutely black, except for the emerald eyes. "Great! Let's go!" Toboe said happily and marched towards the tower.

"…Isn't shadow jutsu the Nara's speciality...?"

XXX

"Here! This is the place I trained on last time." Naruto said and poofed into human form. The others did the same. "Well, let's check it out!" Toboe said, grinning like a maniac. The other three slowly edged away from her, as she nearly attacked the scroll.

Toboe unfurled it and looked at it. "Okay, Kage Bunshin not interested. Hey, check this out, isn't this the one Tsunade uses? Infuuin: Kai. (Yin seal: Release.)" She asked Sakura who nodded. "Hai, it is. It's an S-ranked technique, but I used to have one before you sent us back." She explained. Toboe smirked and tossed an empty scroll to Sakura. "Copy whatever I say. I'll find some interesting ones."

XXX

In the end, all the jutsu they took from the forbidden scroll was:

Infuuin: Kai

Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of wind)

Gogyo fuuin (Five elements seal)

Gogyo Kaiin (Five elements unseal)

Meisaigakure no jutsu (Hiding with camouflage technique)

Shosen jutsu (Mystical palm technique)

"You copied it all right?" Toboe asked the medic of their team. Sakura nodded. "We've got company." Sasuke informed, right as Sakura hid the copy scroll. Iruka came rushing trough some bushes and seemed surprised to find all of them there.

"What the…why did you all take the scroll?" He asked angrily. Toboe tilted her head and smirked. "Cuz Mizuki told us to." She answered flippantly. Iruka's eyes widened. "What? But why would Mizuki do something like…" He was interrupted by Toboe pushing him out of the way from a kunai. Up in the trees, Mizuki stood, with two giant fuuma shuriken on his back. "Heh, seems it were more of them than I imagined. No matter, I'll just kill all of you!" He exclaimed.

Toboe began shaking. Mizuki thought it was from fear and sneered, until Toboe began laughing hysterically. "You? Kill us! My god! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Everyone looked at her. Iruka and Mizuki in disbelief, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in exasperation. Mizuki scowled and loosened one of his fuuma shuriken and threw it towards Toboe. Instantly, the laughing stopped and she glared at him with cold eyes. "Ikuzo. (Let's go)" she ducked under the ridiculously large shuriken and leapt up to a tree. Naruto put his hands in the seal for Kage Bunshin, while Sasuke readied a Goukakyuu, (great fireball) and Sakura put her gloves on tightly. Iruka didn't know what to do. Geez, talk about chuunin…

Mizuki clenched his teeth, before grinning. "Oh, Naruto? Do you know why you're hated?" He asked. The answer wasn't what he was expecting. "Yup. I'm a Jinchuuriki. So? Oh, by the way…Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted, and clones popped up all around. Mizuki drew a kunai and dived for the 'helpless little girl' that was Sakura. The pink haired Kunoichi grinned savagely and punched the poor man. He was sent flying backwards into a gang of Naruto's who each kicked him. "U-ZU-MA-KI! Naruto rendan!" Mizuki was kicked down into the ground. He made a weak motion to rise, but suddenly, Sasuke was over him. "Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu. (Fire release, great fireball jutsu)" there wasn't even a single hair left of Mizuki.

Poor Iruka couldn't even believe his own eyes.

XXX

"So…let me get this right…You roasted Mizuki?" Sandaime Hokage asked uncertainly. Toboe grinned. "Yeah! Sasuke have become really good at it now. I didn't actually do anything, other than laughing at him." She explained cheerily. Iruka was sitting in a chair just blinking. Sakura sighed. "Mizuki was a traitor. We eliminated him. Now put us on a team and be silent, please." She shortly said.

That woke Iruka up.

"Oi! You can't just speak to Hokage-sama like that!" He exclaimed. Sakura gave him a glance. "I just did, didn't I? I just want to get done, so we can get home to sleep. I'm tired." She explained. Sarutobi sighed. "Very well. I can put you, Sasuke and Naruto on a team, but Toboe has to get another team." He clarified. Toboe looked up. "Nah. Put me on rotation between the three teams that's going to pass." She said while yawning.

Sarutobi shrugged and began making the teams. "Iruka, call up the jounins tomorrow. I'll have to decide who's going to give the tests to which team. You kids may leave." He dismissed Toboe and team 7. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at being called a kid but walked out the door to shunshin to his home. Naruto and Sakura did the same while Toboe waved to Iruka and disappeared in a lighting bolt from inside the office.

XXX

Next morning

XXX

Sakura woke up to see Toboe's grinning face over her. She sighed. "Whaaaat?" She asked, drawing it out. Toboe jumped up in the air and landed beside the bed. "I know it's a week until you meet your sensei and all, but that doesn't mean you get to slack off! We're going to check one of those jutsus we copied today! And you have to learn to wake early…" She informed the still drowsy pinkette.

Sakura yawned. "Fine, fine. What time is it?" She asked. Toboe blinked cheerfully and gave her the alarm clock. "04.30 am" Sakura twitched. "Toboe! Get the hell out of my house! It's still night!" She yelled and pushed the wolf-girl out the window.

Toboe dusted herself off. "Okay, now over to the others!" She exclaimed happily and began skipping towards Sasuke's house in the Uchiha district.

XXX

Three grumbling adolescents stood at an empty training ground with clouds over their heads. "Oh, cheer up! I'm going to make an Infuuin on each of you! Makes it easier to survive, ya know?" Toboe said happily. Sasuke sighed. "Who's first?" He asked. Toboe shrugged. "Dunno. Anyone want to? No one? Well, then it's Naruto first." She clarified to Naruto's horror.

Sakura gave the copy scroll to Toboe who rolled it up. "Lemme see. To put on the Infuuin, you must…" She read trough it while mumbling slightly to herself. "Okay! Naruto, where do you want it? And how? It can be formed as more than just a diamond." She explained. Naruto shrugged. "On the back of my right hand? And make it a fox or something." He said, uncaringly. Toboe grinned, and the three friends swore they saw a glint of madness. "Great! Now, this is going to hurt…"

XXX

Sasuke nursed his right shoulder, where a picture of a wolf rested. It almost seemed like a tattoo, if it weren't for the fact that it pulsed slightly every other minute. Sakura had a cat-form lying between her shoulder blades. Naruto was still sulking because it hurt for a while. Toboe herself didn't bother making one. She was pretty hard to harm if she didn't want to be. Said wolf-girl stretched and yawned. "And then we were done. That wasn't so bad was it? Well, I've got things to do. See ya later!" She yelled and just disappeared in her usual lightning shunshin. Team 7 sighed dramatically.

XXX

In the Hokage's office, everyone suddenly felt a chakra pressure building up, and instantly went into fighting positions. Everyone except the Hokage himself who just sighed and put his head in his hand. Everyone was shocked, literally, when a lighting bolt appeared in front of the Hokage's desk and out of it stepped a girl.

"Hiya! I didn't interrupt anything for ya, did I?" Toboe asked with a grin. Sandaime sighed. "Yes in fact you did. We're having a meeting right now, Toboe." He explained. Toboe raised an eyebrow. "Oh. You playing Stand still or something? Those guys look really tense." She informed him. One of the jounin shook out of his stupor at having seen a girl, a GENIN, shunshin into the office and walked towards her. "So…who are you?" The nin drawled. Toboe turned towards him. "Me? I'm Toboe. And you're…? Wait, don't answer that, I already know." She quipped. The ninja blinked his one eye before looked at sandaime. "Hokage-sama…?" He said curiously.

"She's the genin who'll be circulating on the teams that passes. That's all you need to know." The old man sighed. One jounin, a woman with purple hair in a messy ponytail, and rather…revealing clothes, scoffed. "What's so special that she can't take the test with all the others?" She asked. Instead of answering, Toboe was suddenly up close to the woman with an eerie smile on her face, and eyes that glinted darkly. "Do you really want to know?" Toboe asked, her former cheerful voice now replaced with an ominous and dark one.

Then the voice was gone, and she was all cheerful again. "I gotta go! I have to take a picture!" And then she was gone.

"…Does she have MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) or something?..."

XXX

**Done. The first jounin is...I don't wanna tell! I bet you figured it out already anyways...The other one is actually not a jounin, but a Tokubetsu jounin. (Special jounin) I don't want to tell you who she is either. :3 If you have read/watched up to the chuunin exams you'll know who she is.**

**JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Small rant:**

**OMG! Kishimoto have done it again. Now he have revived lots of dead guys and will probably use them to have super-emotional-mushy-fights with their loved ones and what not. How utterly annoying! I almost want to quit reading, but I can't cuz it's too tempting to see whether it'll be an all over failure or not. On another hand, Kankuro was pretty good in the latest chapters...**

**Rant over.**

"Talk"

'Think'

(Translation)

**Replay**

**Chapter 5**

Toboe was walking down the road to the academy with a big smile. Behind her, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were sleepwalking, more or less. "I'm a genin, I'm a genin." Toboe was singing playfully, while sneaking mischievous looks at the three soon-to-be genin behind. Finally, Sakura was motivated enough to lift her hand and punch Toboe. "Can't you shut up? I'm freaking tired!" She growled. Toboe just grinned "Nope! I won't shut up!" She taunted.

Then she went into serious mode. "By the way, I didn't tell you this, but I have a jutsu that can give those you wish to have it, their power level, and memory from the future. Kakashi is way weaker now than he was before…after…whatever. So shall I use it on him? …After the test, or course!" She questioned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You couldn't just have done that to Itachi and the Hokage?" He asked irritably.

Toboe shook her head. "No. You see, some of the jutsu I know are VERY tiresome. And on top of that, there are restrictions for what I can do or not. For an example, we have to wait until you are 16 before I can use the time-travel jutsu again. And it takes 5 years before I can use the memory jutsu again. This of course meant I could have used it on Itachi, but if I use it too many times, in 10 years, I won't ever be allowed to use it again. At this current moment I'm only allowed to do it once."

Naruto frowned. "I think it's best to use it on Kakashi-sensei then." He decided after some thought. Sakura nodded. "Mhm. He is important for everything, and most of all, important to US. I don't think I could take losing him again, because of him not being skilled enough to avoid death." She commented. Toboe nodded. "I'll come over with you for the test then, and use the jutsu after it."

XXX

"Okay, Team 7 will be Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto cheered, while Sasuke and Sakura high-fived, just for show.

"Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba." More cheers, mostly from Kiba.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 consists of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji."

"That was all. Oh, wait! Toboe, you'll get a temporary sensei for when you're not with the other teams. She-!" He was interrupted when something smashed trough the window. A black ball uncurled to reveal a banner. "The sexy; Mitarashi Anko!" A woman came in next. Toboe grinned; it was the scantily clad kunoichi. "Yo! You, crazy kid, follow me!" She yelled, and jumped out of the window again. Toboe winked to her friends and followed.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto shivered. "She's getting the crazy exam proctor as sensei?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke and Sakura gulped. "It seems that is the case…Let's hope she doesn't pick up any bad habits!" Sakura spoke softly.

XXX

Anko sat down on the ground in front of a giant fence. "So, now we're supposed to introduce ourselves, I think. Well, I'll start. My name is Mitarashi Anko; I like dango, and my friend Kurenai-chan. I dislike a certain snake and a lot of the villagers in this village. My dream is to kill a certain snake and to look under Kakashi's mask. My hobbies are eating dango and training." She said with a satisfied nod. Toboe sweat-dropped at the second dream.

"Cool. Well, I'm Toboe. I don't have any other names, but someone once called me Hayashi no Toboe. (Toboe of the forest) I like being crazy, singing, annoying people and fighting. I dislike some humans, and snakes. I absolutely hate snakes, no offence to you." She mused. Anko tilted her head slightly and nodded. "My dream is to help my friends, and kind of save the world, I guess. My hobbies are singing, training and instructing team 7. Oh, and by the way, I'm a wolf hanyou." Toboe nodded satisfied.

Anko gaped. "Eeh! You're a demon?" She asked. She didn't seem scared, only curious. Toboe waved her hand. "Only half, mind you." She dismissed Anko's question. Anko grinned. "Well, I bet that's not how you really look then. So…mind showing me your real form?"

Toboe smirked. "Sure, sensei."

XXX

Meanwhile, everyone else was picked up and only team 7 was left in the classroom.

"How long 'till Kakashi-sensei shows up?" Naruto asked, while doing sit-ups upside down, in other words on the ceiling. Sasuke sighed. "About half an hour I think." He said. He was playing shougi (Japanese chess…or something) with Sakura. "Meh, I kind of missed it. I mean, in the war, he was always there as fast as possible." Sakura sighed. Naruto nodded.

"So…should I prank him for coming late?" The golden-haired boy asked hopefully. Sasuke scoffed. "No. You shouldn't. I want to hear something else than I hate you this time." He claimed. Naruto pouted. "Well, what about having a spar then? I'm bored." Sakura made another move on the shougi board and won. "Hah, I won! And yeah, good idea, Naruto! I wanna spar with you first!" She yelled. Sasuke just sighed while Naruto stopped the chakra flow that held him up in the ceiling and landed elegantly on the ground.

"Okay, here are the rules, only taijutsu, and Sasuke is the referee." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You can't consider me being a referee as a rule, Naruto." He chastised. Naruto smirked. "Well, I say it is a rule. Now let's go already!"

XXX

When Kakashi came, he was surprised to see Naruto with a kunai to Sakura's neck and a chakra scalpel to the boy's groin. When they saw him, Sakura immediately deactivated her chakra scalpel and Naruto put away his kunai.

"Hmm…my opinion of you…you're interesting. Come to the roof." He mused and disappeared in a poof. Sakura smirked. "So, shunshin or chakra walking?" She asked the boys who immediately answered "Shunshin."

Kakashi was surprised once again when the three arrived on the roof in a similar fashion that he did. 'So they know shunshin…interesting modifications too.' He thought. Sakura arrived in a burst of Sakura petals, Naruto appeared in a whoosh of wind and Sasuke came with an explosion of fire.

XXX

"…my dream is for me to know…" Kakashi finished his introduction and all three genin twitched. "Now you, pinky." He said and pointed at Sakura. She huffed slightly. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like medical jutsu, being with friends and training. I dislike traitors, annoying wolf hanyous, snakes and red clouds. My hobbies are training and having fun. My dream is to become an awesome kunoichi with skills on par with Tsunade of the Sannin." She ended. Kakashi looked slightly puzzled, especially at the annoying wolf hanyou thing.

"Okay…You're next, emo boy." He absentmindedly waved at Sasuke. Said dark haired boy didn't react to the taunt. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are none of your business, but one of them is friends. My dislikes are the same as Sakura's, and some more. My hobbies are mine. My dream…" He stopped there with a smirk at the annoyed jounin. 'Not saying anything is my gimmick!' The silver-haired man growled mentally.

Then he sighed. "Blondie." He merely said. Naruto grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, foxes, friends, training and a lot more. I dislike the same as the others, plus corruption, death and war. My hobbies are eating ramen, training and trying to prank Toboe. My dream is to be Hokage, and be there for everyone in this village." The last part was just as happily said as everything else, but Kakashi detected a slight undertone of something.

"Well, that's all nice. Tomorrow we'll do our first mission. It's a survival exercise." He expected at least one of them to flip, but no one did. "Is that your test?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi tilted his head. "Yeah…I'm surprised you knew about the test though…Now, meet up at training ground 43 at 7.00 am tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast. You'll just puke." That said, he disappeared in his usual poof of smoke.

XXX

Toboe grinned as she back-flipped a couple times from Sasuke's sword, while making sure to evade Naruto's battle chain as well. Then she put her hands in a single seal, Tora. (Tiger) "Here goes!" She yelled and promptly breathed out a giant fireball. Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke and Naruto and did some other hand seals. "Suiton, suijinheki!" The pink haired girl yelled, and a wall of water rose in front of them. The fireball collided with it and made a lot of steam.

Toboe grinned proudly. "That's enough sparing for now, I think. Now, how did your meeting with Kakashi go?" She asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged. "The same as last time, except he seemed to like us from the start. We'll have the bell test tomorrow from about eight a.m to around twelve. Why don't you come around twelve O' clock?" He suggested.

Toboe nodded. "Sure thing. I'm very satisfied with MY sensei. She's got almost my type of craziness! Oh, and I told her that I'm a half demon too. She's okay with it." Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Toboe…you don't just tell people things like that!" She growled. Toboe made a grimace. "Oh, hey, it's late! I'm going to bed!" She yelled and disappeared in her lightning shunshin.

XXX

Next morning, a purple-haired woman and a brown-haired girl sat high up in a tree, watching team 7.

"So…what exactly are we sitting here for?" Anko asked while swinging her legs and munching on a dango stick. Toboe tilted her head to the side. "I'm supposed to meet them later. And I wanna watch whether they can beat scarecrow." Anko snickered. "You think they can? Kakashi is one of Konoha's strongest jounin you know." She claimed. Toboe just shook her head.

"Not yet, he is not." She spoke slowly with a strange smile.

Anko just shook her head and continued to eat her dango.

XXX

At about nine o' clock, Kakashi arrived in a cloud of smoke. He was slightly surprised to see his students-to-be eating some fruit. "Yare, yare. Didn't I tell you not to eat?" He drawled lazily. Sakura looked up with one eye. "Meh, ninja that don't eat are dead ninja." She countered with a faint smile. Kakashi blinked and nodded. "Well, shall we start the test?" He asked while showing two silver bells.

"Your goal is to get one of these." The masked ninja explained while fastening them to his belt. No cries of outrage met him, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the three nod to each other carefully, just an incline of their head. "Well…ready? Start!" Kakashi cried, and immediately all three disappeared into the surrounding forest.

XXX

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood up in the trees, discussing their battle plan.

"I think we shouldn't reveal too much. Use the skills you had from when we were 12-13. That means around chuunin level." Sakura reasoned, getting nods from both boys.

"Sure. But lets get moving, Kakashi will get suspicious f we all stand still in one place for too long." Sasuke said, and promptly leapt away towards the place Kakashi was. Sakura sighed. "Naruto, we'll stall him, and you can make some traps." She commanded. Naruto grinned and dropped down into the bushes.

Sakura smiled as she tightened her fighting gloves. "Let's go!"

XXX

Kakashi's one eye swerved slowly around, looking for any threats, not that he believed those ninja-wannabes to be a threat at all. Suddenly he spun around, and dodged a flying kick. He smiled slightly. "Now, now, Sasuke. You shouldn't just jump into battle." He berated the dark-haired boy. Sasuke smirked. "Whoever said I did?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as the Sasuke he was talking too disappeared in a poof with smoke. 'Kage bunshin?' He wondered. Then his vision began to swim. It was nothing major, but his sight was kind of…bubbly. "A genjutsu, eh?" He muttered and did the Hitsuji (ram) seal, while saying "Release."

When the genjutsu was released, Sakura seemed to melt into view. "Should have known you could counter a genjutsu that simple. But then again, my main focus isn't genjutsu either…" She said with a smirk. Kakashi regarded her lazily. "Oh, what is then?" He asked slightly curious. Sakura grinned. "Destroying things! Oh, and teamwork, of course. Get your ass in gear, Sasuke!" She yelled, and slammed her fist into the ground.

XXX

Anko looked impressed as the ground split up after Sakura's hit. "Wow. She's…strong." She commented. Toboe chuckled. "Yah. You ever thought about what happens when she put that fist to a humans head?" She asked. Anko blinked, and then grinned viciously. "Awesome!" She yelled, but not too high.

"Mm. Now, Sasuke will appear sooner or later and drive Kakashi towards Naruto's traps. Naruto is an expert at making traps." She explained with a somewhat proud voice. Anko smirked. "You know, I'm lucky to get a crazy hanyou as my genin." She simply said. Toboe shrugged. "Sure, but don't expect me to do everything for ya. I'm not very strong…"

Anko just gave her a dead-pan look.

XXX

Kakashi frowned slightly in faint annoyance. 'These kids are strong…but I want to read my book, goddammit!' He mentally yelled. He absentmindedly wondered HOW the kids got so strong; they weren't supposed to be, right?

"Now, Sasuke!" Sakura's voice rang out, and Kakashi had to jump out of the way from a giant fireball. When he landed on the ground, he was suddenly ensnared in ninja wire. "What?" He lamely asked, as he tried to get his fingers together to a seal. From one of the bushes, Naruto came forth and simply loosened the bells, all the while smiling serenely.

The blond ninja proceeded to throw the bells to each of his teammates. All three lined up in front of the incapacitated jounin with grins. "So…do we pass?" Sasuke asked while toning down his grin to a smirk. Kakashi sighed. "Yes. Yes, you pass. Now get me out of this, will you!"

XXX

Toboe grinned at Anko. "They won. Though, I doubt they will win as easy after I'm done with him…" She mused. Anko shrugged. "Hmph, those brats are pretty tough, I'll admit." She stated. Toboe nodded and stepped of the branch they sat on, plummeting down. Anko looked after the crazy girl and began running down the tree instead.

XXX

Kakashi twitched as his three genin sat and played some card game while leaving him in the wire. Suddenly, he heard a rustle, and turned his head just in time to see the unusual brown-haired girl that crashed in on the Hokage's meeting. She was currently splayed across the ground. Another rustle and Anko came from the bushes. "Really, I think it would have been a better idea if you just walked down instead of letting yourself fall." She casually commented.

Toboe just mumbled something and raised her head to look at team 7's miserable faces. "Hi guys! You did great!" She complimented them, before standing up and dusting herself off.

Poor Kakashi was all forgotten. "Erm. Anko? Do you mind helping me?" The silver haired man asked. Anko grinned at him. "Nah. You shouldn't have been caught in the first place." She taunted him. Kakashi visibly sagged down in exasperation.

"Well, do it already. This Kakashi is so aloof and all, but I want our Kakashi back!" Sakura huffed at Toboe. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Err…what is the crazy pink girl talking about?" He asked to no one in particular. Toboe turned around to face the masked nin. "Oh, we're just from the future. You know, time-travel and all that. And I got to modify you a little."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that. But as he struggled to get loose, Toboe put her hands at each side of his head and grinned. "Kinen fukkatsu! (Memory restoration)"

XXX

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. "Ugh, my head is exploding…Hey, wait a second!" He jumped up and set his eyes on…chibi team 7? "Weren't I dead?" He asked rhetorically. Then he answered himself. "Well, there are two possibilities. Either I am dreaming, or someone got hold of Pein's reviving jutsu. In that case, this is the second time I'm revived."

"Sheesh, you're abnormally jumpy for having a reputation for being lazy." An unknown voice said. He span around, kunai already in hand and took in the new person. "Hi. I'm Toboe. Oh, and by the way you're not revived. Technically. I think…" She sounded kind of crazy. The little Sakura came over.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei is awake!" She yelled happily. Sasuke and Naruto came too. Toboe went back to explaining. "You see, you died…And so did more or less anybody else too. Except for these three. So me, being the nice little wolf hanyou I am, came and transported them into the past. Then we trained, and I gave you your memories. So…I suppose I revived you, using the body of the other Kakashi." She finished her explanation, while Kakashi was gaping.

**Done! Next up is another chapter for Ikimono Shinobi. Might take a while though, I've got lots of stuff to do in the real world...Okay, maybe not lots, but still. Anyways, please review! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 6

**And here it is! Another chapter! Wow, I really wrote this fast. But then again, I had nothing to do yesterday, before going to church. Bah, that's boring!**

"Talk" 'Think' (Translation/AN)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. Duh.

**Replay**

**Chapter 6**

Kakashi groaned mentally as he saw the damn mission they had received. Catching Tora the cat…for the tenth time. In a week! His genin weren't exactly happy either. Only Toboe seemed to have fun chasing the cat, but then again, she was quick enough to catch it. She hadn't done it more than five times though.

The young wolf hanyou was shifting at being with team 10, 8 and 7. She was also training with Anko, of course. At the moment, Toboe was with team 7. She stretched. "So…catching the cat again?" She wondered at seeing Kakashi's depressed face. Or eye, as his face was hidden by his mask…

He simply nodded. His three other genin groaned, while Toboe grinned mischievously. "I'll go get it, and then we can ask for a better mission!" She decided, and was gone in a blur. Naruto perked up. "Hey…it is around the time when the wave mission came up last time…" He drifted off. Sasuke and Sakura smirked.

After waiting three minutes, Toboe was back with the cat in a cage. 'Where did she get a cage from?' Were everyone's thoughts. Toboe ignored them. "I got the cat! Let's get a new mission!" She happily shouted, and skipped towards the mission room in the Hokage tower.

XXX

The sandaime Hokage looked at Toboe in bewilderment. "You already caught the cat?" He wondered. Toboe nodded cheerfully. "Yup. Now give us a c-rank mission please. Do you have one to Nami no kuni? (Land of waves)" She whispered the last part.

The Hokage looked surprised, but then remembered this was the crazy hanyou from the future and shrugged. "I'll give you a mission when the rest of the team comes." He said stoically, just as team 7 barged into the mission office.

Naruto coughed a little. "Ahem. GIVE US A BETTER MISSION, JIJI! (Old man/Grandpa)" He yelled. Immediately, Iruka who sat beside the Hokage rose to scold Naruto, but Hokage waved him off. "Sure. I have already discussed this with Toboe. You'll get a c-ranked mission." He said.

Team 7 gaped. "Send in the bridge builder." The Hokage said. In the door came a clearly drunk man. He looked over them and sniffed in distaste. "I get small brats to protect me? Pinky looks weak. The emo looks to cold. The blonde looks like an idiot. The brown-haired one…" He looked into Toboe's eyes and saw feral hunger practically shining out of them. "AH! Take good care of me!" He practically yelled and nearly ran out the door.

Toboe smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Geez. When do we meet up Kakashi-sensei?" He wondered. Kakashi shrugged. "At the gate, tomorrow 8.00 O' clock." He simply said and shunshinned away. Sakura gaped after him. "He…He ditched us! Again!" She yelled angrily. Naruto inched away from the fuming Sakura.

"Well…see you guys tomorrow." He said and quickly left by jumping out the window. Sasuke shrugged and used shunshin (body flicker) as well. Sakura growled, and Toboe yawned. "You have to add more pressure to it. Like this." She said and growled. Sakura eeped and left in a hurry. Toboe grinned. "See ya, Hokage-jiji." She quipped and left with her trademark lightning shunshin.

XXX

Next morning, everyone met up at the gates, including Tazuna, the bridge builder. The genin gazed in wonder at Kakashi, as he had changed his jounin outfit into his old ANBU outfit, without his mask. After checking that everyone had what he or she needed, they set out. Sasuke was practically sleeping while walking, because of boredom. Naruto was bored as well, and was experimenting with the sizes of the Rasengan. (Spiraling sphere)

Sakura was reading a scroll, Kakashi was reading one of his Icha Icha books, and Toboe was playing a recorder. The song she was playing was quite calm, but somewhat sad, and mystical. (Search for Jigoku Shoujo ost 2 – 1 Ouma ga toki)

Tazuna glanced at the playing girl trough the corner of his eyes. 'She's very good at playing. But why such a sad song?' He wondered. After finishing the song, Toboe took down the recorder and smiled slightly at Tazuna. "You think it's sad? Well what about this one then?" She asked and began playing another one.

Using her chakra, Toboe made more than just the sound of the recorder. Tazuna shivered, as this tune was much, much darker than the last one she was playing. (Jigoku shoujo ost 2 – 24 Sakura Fubuki) Sasuke was inwardly surprised. 'She's VERY good at playing. She should do it more often.' He thought, as he felt more awake by hearing it.

Kakashi had quit reading, preferring to just listening to Toboe playing, until he saw a puddle in the way. 'Hm, same way as last time. Geez. I suppose we'll do it the same way as well.' He thought. The genin and Tazuna went past the puddle, and Kakashi smirked inwardly as the two chuunin-level ninja rose from the puddle. 'Oni kyodai.' (Demon brothers) He thought, amused as their chain wrapped around him, and ripped him apart.

Not even bothering to put away her recorder, Toboe just changed to another song, while team 7 went into action. Curiously enough, it didn't even sound like a recorder anymore. (Naruto shippuuden ost 2 – Kokuten. I love it.)

Sasuke encountered the black-cloaked brother first, disappearing and appearing under him. He kicked the brother up in the air, and followed after before kicking him down in the ground. "Shishi rendan!" (Lion combo) He yelled. The other brother was surprised at how swiftly the black clad boy took out his brother, but continued on towards Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto was suddenly behind him, and using a roundhouse kick, sent the brother flying to meet Sakura's spiked fist. Tazuna gaped as the supposedly useless kids took care of the enemy ninja so efficiently. Toboe quit playing and grinned. "Good job, guys! Kakashi-sensei, you can come down now." She said.

Kakashi jumped down from a tree and eye-smiled at them all. "You're very skilled. Now, Tazuna…why are there ninjas after you?" He asked, voice still mild, but his eye held a hard glint. Tazuna gulped. "Well…you've heard about Gato? He's after me." The bridge builder claimed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Gato? Yeah, I've heard about him. Now team, shall we continue, or not?"

"Continue." Was the simultaneous answer. Tazuna let out a sigh of relief.

XXX

Sakura nudged Kakashi. "We'll soon be at the place where we first meet Zabuza." She whispered. Kakashi nodded, no more than an inclining of his head. A rustle in the bushes, and Naruto threw a kunai. It hit right over a scared, white-furred bunny.

Everyone except Tazuna grinned. "Showtime." Toboe muttered, as she tilted her head enough to the side so as not to be hit by the giant cleaver that flew trough the air. They looked up, and saw a man with striped pants, spotted arm warmers and leg warmers, a tilted hitai-ate and a mask made out of bandages.

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. "Well, well, if it isn't the missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. …Nice to meet you!" He said jovially. Zabuza looked confused. "Uh…aren't you supposed to go on about me being dangerous and those genin can't take me on?" He asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Now why would I do that, Zabu-chan. They need combat training after all." He explained.

The missing nin deadpanned. "I am an A-rank missing nin, and you want your cute little genin to fight me?" He asked. Kakashi nodded. "Oh, absolutely." He exclaimed. Toboe stepped forward with a grin. "Come on, pajama pants! It won't hurt, I promise!" Her grin gained a slightly sadistic edge.

Zabuza looked at his pants, then at Toboe. "They're not pajamas!" He pouted. Sakura shook her head. "Just come on, and let's fight. That bread knife you're carrying around has to be good for something." She muttered. Zabuza huffed. "It's a sword! Not a knife!" He said, and jumped off, and pulled it out of the tree it was stuck in.

He leapt out at the lake, and did a hand sign. "Kirigakure no jutsu. (Hidden mist jutsu)" He said ominously as mist began to cover the whole place.

"8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys…heart. Which one should I go after?" Zabuza's voice rang trough the mist like an echo. Toboe took up her hands. "Liver won't work, lungs won't work either…you know, I don't think anything of these are dangerous to me." She stated with a feral grin.

Zabuza appeared in front of her with his sword already swinging. "Oh?" He said. The sword was on straight course towards Toboe…until she took it with clawed hands. "Why yes, indeed." She said in a dark, bloodthirsty voice. Zabuza shivered subconsciously.

Then he suddenly span away as Sakura hit the ground where he stood and made a large crater. "Come back so I can hit you!" She yelled. Zabuza scoffed. "You may be strong girl, but…Hey, watch it!" He shouted as the girl once again punched after him, this time making him use his sword as a shield.

"H-Hey! You made a scratch in Kubikiri Houcho! (Decapacitating cleaver.)" He shouted in disbelief. "My turn." A quiet voice stated, and Zabuza found himself fighting a sharinghan-eyed teen. Sasuke was fast, and he fought with his own chakra-conducting sword. Zabuza barely managed to block some of the strikes.

As soon as he got away from the sword using teen, he had to duck in order to escape a spiked chain. Naruto expertly twirled it around himself, before lashing out with it. Zabuza growled as he had to quickly dodge, before trying to cut the irritating blonde in two. Naruto ducked and lashed out with a quick kick, sending the missing-nin skidding over the lake and into a tree.

Zabuza groaned, and the genin smirked as to senbon flew from the forest into Zabuza's neck, and he slumped. A hunter-nin appeared. "Thank you for weakening him for me. Goodbye." He said and disappeared together with Zabuza.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "You've certainly improved since last time I saw you fight for real." He concluded. The genin looked proud. "Now Tazuna? Shall we continue to your home?"

XXX

Once inside, the genin team and Kakashi were introduced to Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. "Nice to meet you." Kakashi said jovially. Tsunami smiled, before frowning. "So young kids! Do you really have to fight…?" She wondered.

Sasuke shrugged. "We're ninja. As soon as we get our hitai-ate, we're adults." He explained. Tsunami still looked unsettled. Sakura smiled calmly. "I'm a medic nin, so I'll watch out for the others." She said reassuringly. Tsunami was slightly calmer now.

"Ah, well, let's have something to eat!"

XXX

While eating, the mood was slightly dampened by Tsunami's son, Inari. All he did was eat, and glare at the ninja. 'Who do they think they are. They'll just die.' He thought. Toboe looked at him with emotionless eyes, soulless pits of golden amber. He quickly left the table after that.

XXX

"Training time!" Kakashi exclaimed happily. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm not doing tree walking. Give us some suiton (water style) jutsu." She practically demanded. Kakashi tilted his head. "Yare, yare, Sakura-chan. You shouldn't be so impatient." He scolded her.

Cue tightening of fists.

"Ah! I know, why don't I teach you the Suiton, Bakusui shouha! (Water style, exploding water shock wave)" Kakashi hurriedly said. Sakura nodded, satisfied.

"There are only one handsign. Hebi. (Snake) But you must control your chakra. You can either spit water out of your mouth, or gather water and shoot it from somewhere else. It's easier to just spit it out." Kakashi explained.

Then he added as an afterthought; "You should try with as little chakra as possible. The water amount comes according to the chakra amount, so Naruto; be careful."

XXX

When Tsunami came out with food for the training ninjas, she was surprised to see a lot off the vegetation being down. And there was even more water than usual. Some ways away, she could hear a shout. "Suiton, bakusui shouha!" And on top of a cascading amount of water stood Naruto. "Hah! Check it out!" He yelled happily.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! I brought some food for you guys!" Tsunami yelled. Naruto looked down, and released the water, making it splash down. He, Sasuke, Sakura and Toboe zoomed over to Tsunami, while Kakashi came in a leisurely pace.

"Ah, that's nice, Tsunami-san."

XXX

A couple of days went by, the same way. Until one dinner, where Inari finally gathered enough courage to yell at the ninjas. "What do you think you're doing? You should all leave, before you die!" He yelled. Toboe brushed him off. "We won't die. We're trained for this." She said.

Inari scoffed. "You don't know anything! This town suffers, and all you do is sit around having fun! I bet not one of you have ever suffered before!" The room was dreadfully silent as Killing Intent flooded it. Inari gasped. Toboe smiled sadly.

"We haven't suffered you say? What a joke." She said.

"I saw all my precious ones die…" Said Kakashi.

"My whole family was slaughtered by my older brother." Sasuke claimed.

"My friends and family died around me and I could not do anything." Sakura sniffed.

"Everyone hates me. They curse me, seeing a demon instead of an alone orphan." Naruto said.

"And I…my mother killed herself, not wanting to take care of me. I was raised by a wolf pack, and then they too were killed. A new caretaker found, and a new caretaker dead. You shouldn't feel so sorry for yourself. In this world…there are people that have a life far worse than any of us." Toboe finished. Then she rose and left, together with the team.

Kakashi smiled slightly at Inari. "It's true. But nothing can be changed unless you try to change it." He said and disappeared as well.

XXX

Naruto hit a tree so hard it fell. "Gah! Even though I heard Inari before, it still…he's so ignorant!" He complained. Sakura nodded silently. Sasuke began training; using some of the moves he had learned from Orochimaru. Toboe was silent. "He's just a kid." She finally said. Kakashi appeared too. "You're right. Let's not focus on this, but continue training." He said.

XXX

Next morning, Naruto was sleeping at the base of a tree. Toboe was sleeping on a branch over his head, Kakashi was gone to get something to eat, Sasuke and Sakura was sleeping together like siblings in another tree. A woman silently stepped into the clearing they were all in, looking for herbs.

As soon as she stepped within a twenty-meter range, Toboe's now visible wolf ears pricked up, and she was awake, though not showing it. The woman saw the blonde boy and tensed slightly.

'It's him. One of the ninja that beat Zabuza-sama.' The woman thought. She stepped closed, and reached out to choke the boy…in the tree, Toboe sat coiled and ready to attack if anything happened. It didn't. The woman merely shook the boy.

"You must wake up. It's dangerous out here." She said. Naruto blinked groggily. "Huh? Haku?" He wondered, and immediately cursed his stupidness as the now revealed Haku leapt back and settled in a defensive form.

"How do you know my name?" He/She asked. Naruto rose and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you're in any position to ask questions? But since I consider myself your friend, I'll answer either way. I'm from the future." He explained.

Haku stared incredulously at the blonde. "Wha-? That's impossible!" He/She stated. Naruto shrugged. "Believe what you want. Say, you are a girl after all, aren't you?" He asked. Haku gaped. "N-No! I'm a boy!" He claimed. Naruto huffed. "I've got a better sense of smell than you. You're a girl." He said.

Haku pressed her lips together. "If…if you're really from the future…why did you go back?" He wondered. Naruto sighed. "Wouldn't you do that too? When the world was practically falling apart?" He asked rhetorically.

"But we didn't actually go back by choice. We were dying, prepared for it even. But then SHE came. Toboe. She just sent us back in time." He explained. Haku sagged slightly and went out of her defense. "What happened to Zabuza-sama…and me?" She wondered.

She started when she heard a thump behind her. "Kakashi killed Zabuza, after killing you for protecting him." A female voice said. Haku turned around and came face to face with Toboe. The wolf hanyou tilted her head and smiled. "Yo." She exclaimed. Haku was staring at her wolf ears in fascination.

"You're…a demon." The dark-haired girl said slowly. Toboe nodded. "Half, really, but yeah, I am a demon. Nice to meet you." She raised a clawed hand in greeting. Haku nodded. "Well…what are you going to do about me and Zabuza?" She asked carefully.

Toboe shrugged. "Naruto feels a connection to you, I think Kakashi and Zabuza could have a rivalry…we'll save you of course! Anyways, Gato'll betray you, so why not come over on our side!" She exclaimed. Haku seemed to weigh the options. "I'm afraid I have to go talk to Zabuza-sama about this. We'll meet again." She said and disappeared in a shunshin.

Toboe tilted her head. "Well, that went well. Naruto, how long until the battle on the bridge?" She wondered. Naruto blinked. "Two days. I think. Why?" He asked. Toboe grinned. "Gato's people will be there…you see, while I'm quite civilized, if not kinda crazy, I'm still a demon, and my demon side craves blood." She explained.

Naruto blinked, slightly disturbed. "You're acting like a less evil Kyuubi. (Ninetails) I think I'll go wake up the others." He hurriedly said and dashed into the trees. Toboe blinked. "Kyuubi…he hasn't acted up at all these last years. Maybe something's wrong? I'll have to check." She decided for herself.

XXX

The days passed quickly. The ninja were training, Inari was changing his outlook on life, and Naruto refused to check on Kyuubi until after the mission. So now the day was here. Toboe had decided to stay until any attacking thugs were disposed off, and the others set off to the bridge together with Zabuza.

Toboe was polishing a kunai, when she heard a scream downstairs. She slowly moved down, and saw two thugs. One was wearing an eye-patch, and the other was wearing a dark purple beanie. Both had swords, which they used to threaten Tsunami.

Toboe smirked and threw the kunai in her hand. "Oops. I seem to have let go of my kunai…" She apologized as it hit the eye-patched one in the head, immediately killing him. The other gaped. "Hey! You killed Waraji, you bitch!" He yelled.

Toboe frowned. "I'm not a dog." She stated silently, before grinning viciously. "I'm a wolf!" She yelled, and launched herself at the living man, pushing him out the door and piercing his heart with sharp claws.

Inside, Tsunami gasped and covered Inari's eyes as Toboe dragged Waraji out and set both him and the other man on fire with a small fire jutsu.

"There! I'll set out to the bridge now! Get to safety somewhere. Find a neighbor." She dismissed them and skipped happily away towards the bridge.

XXX

**And that's it. I think I'm pretty nice, updating as soon as I do. Don't you think? XP **


	8. Chapter 7

**New chapter. I was originally planning to write this one before Replay: Yami, but I didn't want to lose the idea...either way, enjoy!**

"Talk" 'Think/?' (Translation/AN)

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. -.- (Yawn)**

**Replay**

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi blinked and sighed internally as he saw Zabuza on the end of the bridge. With him was the fake hunter-nin, Haku. Tazuna seemed scared, but Kakashi made a kage bunshin and escorted him away. Naruto waved to Haku. "Heey! Haku!" He yelled. Haku waved slightly back. Naruto stopped ten meters away from them. "So…what do you say about my offer?" He asked.

Haku tilted her head. Zabuza coughed. "We'll see about it. If Gato comes…" He drifted off. Naruto blinked. "Oh. Ok. So…do you want to spar?"

Sasuke face-palmed. Sakura sweat-dropped. Kakashi shook his head good-naturedly. "Well, it is Naruto. Put up a genjutsu, Sakura." Kakashi instructed. Sakura nodded and did a relatively simple genjutsu, to fool Gato if he came.

XXX

Gato smiled smugly to himself as he led his little army towards the bridge. Peering trough the mist, he could see Zabuza's little helper being trashed, and Zabuza himself was obviously not in too good a shape either. The ninjas that fought them were in bad shape as well. 'Brilliant.' Gato thought happily.

He stepped up, and began clapping slowly. "Very good Zabuza. Though unfortunately, I have no use for you anymore…" He drawled. Zabuza looked furiously at him. "What the hell are you doing here? …I would have thought you to be smarter…" The last part was said mockingly.

Gato blinked in shock as the environment melted away to reveal all fresh ninjas except that Zabuza had some scrapes, and the blonde boy had a cut on his arm that was rapidly healing. The ninjas got into ready positions, when they heard another sound.

"My oh my, it seems they've all lined up…ready to die." Everyone froze. Sakura sighed. "We'll get out of your way then…" She said. Sasuke and Naruto dashed off towards the other end of the bridge. Kakashi followed. Haku tilted her head and looked at Zabuza. The demon of the mist shrugged. "Allow me to help you…kirigakure no jutsu. (Hidden mist jutsu)"

The mist thickened, and Zabuza vanished into the mist. Haku seemed to dematerialize into the mist as well. Gato swallowed heavily. He stiffened when he heard sounds of big paws hitting the ground. Not big paws. BIG PAWS.

He hurriedly ran backwards into the mob of mercenaries and ran even faster when he heard screaming and gruesome sounds of tearing flesh.

"Ookami no houkou! (Roar/Howl of the wolf)" A voice howled. Gato didn't dare look back as he heard a fearsome roaring howl. He could practically see the sound waves…wait, what? He turned just a little and saw a great brown wolf throwing blood-red waves of sound everywhere, slicing whatever came in its way.

Suddenly, Gato was at the end of the bridge. He whimpered and paws thudded against the bridge. "Come little man, and die with honor." The wolf commanded. Gato shook his head frantically, and the wolf scrunched up its nose.

"Too bad for you. Then die dishonorably now."

XXX

Zabuza blinked as he heard the sounds coming from within the mist. "You know…that girl is creepy, Kakashi." He commented. Kakashi nodded. "I know. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto knows it, but they don't even care…my poor students have been corrupted!" He fake cried.

Zabuza blinked. "You know, you're weird too. I kind of expected a battle-hardened warrior caring for little, but you're very…aloof." He said. Kakashi tilted his head and eye-smiled. "I get that a lot. I can't say I expected you to be any different though, considering the fact that I met you before…" He drawled.

Zabuza scoffed. "Yeah, the future stuff…" He rolled his eyes. Kakashi shrugged. "My team was dragged back. My memories were put into this body by the wolf-girl. I know it sounds crazy, and I'm not even going to try to explain." He smirked slightly.

Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to see trough the thick mist. Sasuke was ignoring everything and reading a scroll, and Naruto was looking trough Toboe's collection of instruments wanting to have something to play too.

Haku was trying to get Sakura away from the battle, feeling quite scared by the sounds. Suddenly, everything stopped, and the mist began drifting away. Sakura was nearly jumping in interest. She blinked when she saw lots of mutilated bodies, and Toboe licking her fingers. She had changed back to human form now.

"That was fun." She stated. Sasuke twitched. "Only you would find something like that fun…" He mumbled. Toboe looked at Naruto. "Why do you have my music scroll? Either way, I think you should try the violin." She advised. Naruto nodded. "Good idea!" He yelled and grabbed a black violin with crimson edges.

Toboe sealed all of her music instruments into her scroll again, and pocketed it…somewhere. "Yare, yare. Who's going to clean up your mess, Toboe?" Kakashi drawled curiously. Toboe blinked. "Sakura!" She barked. The pinkette grinned. "Suiton, bakusui shouha! (Water style, exploding shock wave!)"

Zabuza blinked as Sakura spit out a good amount of water and washed the bodies off the bridge. "Can you teach me that one?"

XXX

Tazuna twitched as he looked at the muscular man going beside them. Just some time ago, he had tried to kill them, and now they were friends! 'I won't ever understand ninjas.' The bridge builder thought, exasperated. Toboe smirked.

XXX

They were on the finished bridge. Inari looked about to cry, and Naruto affectionately ruffled his hair. "Now, now, it's okay to cry when you're happy!" He exclaimed. Inari sniffled and smiled. "Thank you, everyone." He yelled.

The ninjas set off, and the people on the bridge cheered. Sakura was more than a little creeped out when someone asked for her to marry him…Tazuna stood and looked thoughtful. "Well…what do we call the bridge? The super awesome bridge that the super awesome bridge builder Tazuna made?" He suggested.

Inari kicked his leg. "No way! It'll be the great Team 7 Bridge!" He yelled. People cheered in approval. Tazuna rubbed his leg, but smiled. "Very well, this is now known as the great Team 7 Bridge! Or to rephrase it, the great bridge of Team 7!"

"No! The first one!"

XXX

Naruto was trying out his violin and failing, though not miserably. "Argh, this is hard!" He mumbled, frustrated. "It takes time. Don't be so impatient." Toboe chided, and pulled out her recorder again. "Just listen to me spilling, and try to do the same…except with the violin. And don't have such a tight grip on it."

She began playing, and Naruto was mesmerized. So was everyone else for that matter. (Kingdom hearts ost 2 – Sacred moon) She continued playing while walking, and using a small amount of chakra, she got Naruto to play with her.

Naruto seemed surprised he even could do such a thing, but he didn't struggle against it.

Zabuza looked at Haku. The young boy enjoyed the music, and to be fair, he did too. 'What a crazy girl.' He thought. Toboe looked at him trough the corner of her eye and smiled mysteriously.

Kakashi had put away his book and was listening with an eye smile. Sakura wondered if she could get an instrument too, and Sasuke walked with his eyes closed, merely listening. And crashing into a tree, once.

XXX

The gate guards were…sleeping. The started awake when they heard a soft thump, and were wide-awake when they saw THE Momochi Zabuza coming. "Halt! What do you want here in Konoha?" One of them asked, taking a defensive form.

Zabuza shrugged. "Joining. The wolf girl's idea." He explained. The guard looked confused. "Wolf girl?" He wondered. Zabuza smirked. "Indeed." He said. Kakashi came over and eye smiled to the guards. "Yare, yare. He's with me…and my team." He said and pointed over his shoulder, where team 7 and Toboe stood.

Toboe grinned, showing feral hunger, and the guards instantly understood whom 'wolf girl' was. "Ah, but-!" Kakashi sighed. "No buts. Team 7 in from mission by the way…" And then he poofed away with Zabuza. Haku fidgeted slightly, and Toboe huffed. "Leaving us, again. Oh well."

She smirked, and without a warning, shunshinned away with her lightning, bringing Team 7 and Haku with her.

XXX

Zabuza was surprised when Haku and team 7 were already there when he and Kakashi came. He noted everyone's frazzled hair, a smirking Toboe, and a twitching Haku. "Ookay…" He said.

Kakashi chuckled. "Toboe has a lightning shunshin." He explained. They heard a cough, and looked at the mildly irritated Hokage. "Well, now that you're done ignoring me…why is there a nukenin (missing nin) in my office?" The old man asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Wants to join. Need any other reasons? Oh, it was Toboe's idea." The Hokage sighed, but smiled. "I see. You'll be put on probation though. For three months." Zabuza nodded. "I'm okay with that. May Haku stay as well?" He asked.

The Hokage tilted his head and looked at the twitching girl. "Yes. Toboe have already informed me of your skills, so you may be a chuunin."

XXX

Later, everyone was in Toboe's house. Kakashi because he had nothing to do, Zabuza and Haku because they had nowhere to stay yet, and team 7 because she had called for them.

"Ok! Sakura, I know just the instrument for you! And then we'll all have something to play, and we can make a band! Oh, Kakashi? You'll get the el guitar. Zabuza on drums, and Haku, you can be a singer." Toboe declared. Kakashi blinked.

Zabuza shrugged. "Fine with me." He said. Haku smiled gently. "I would like to sing, yes." She said. Sakura was nearly bouncing up and down. "What do I get? What is Sasuke's instrument? When do I get mine?" She asked rapidly. Toboe blinked, and grinned.

"Sasuke has a flute! He's good at playing it too. And you'll get yours now! It's a keyboard!" She announced and pushed some chakra into her music scroll. A keyboard popped out. It was the same dark red as Sakura's top, with lots of buttons and special effects.

"Oh, cool!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed. Toboe grinned. "Yep! And now, we'll train! Or I'll teach you how to use it, actually."

XXX

Kakashi looked at his guitar with a raised eyebrow. It was silver, with black edges and strings. It was actually quite good to play with, and Kakashi found it kind of fun. Sakura was playing something that Toboe had instructed her on, named Für Elise.

Sasuke was playing very sadly, a song named Nightfall. (From Shippuuden ost) Zabuza really liked his black and metal colored drums, and banged loose on them.

"See the devil on the doorstep now, my oh my.

Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives.

Sliding down the information highway, buying in just like a bunch of fools.

Time is ticking and we can't go back, my oh my…" Haku was singing, holding onto a microphone Toboe got from who-knows-where. Toboe herself was running around, helping, playing the recorder, and laughing madly.

XXX

Everyone was in Toboe's soundproof room. "Everyone understood what to play?" The wolf girl asked. Naruto pouted. "How come me, Sakura and Sasuke won't play." He asked. "Because this song would be weird with a violin, flute or keyboard. Keyboard could actually work, but not now. You'll just listen."

Kakashi played some accords and stuff to check that it worked, and Zabuza did a drum solo. Toboe blinked. "Well…ready?" She asked. Then she did some handsigns, and suddenly a stage with cool lights appeared.

"Well, get going!"

Kakashi started playing, and then Zabuza began the drums. They played together for a while. Haku licked her lips and stepped forth.

"The good life is what I need.

Too many people stepping over me.

The only thing that's been on my mind.

Is one thing I need before I die!

All I want is a little of the good life.

All I need is to have a good time.

Oh, the good life!

All I want is a little of the good life.

All I need is to have a good time.

Oh, the good life.

The good life.

I don't really know who I am.

It's time for me to take a stand.

I need a change and I need it fast.

I know that any day could be the last.

All I want is a little of the good life.

All I need is to have a good time.

Oh, the good life.

All I want is a little of the good life.

All I need is to have a good time.

Oh, the good life.

Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way.

(I never wanted it this way)

Hold on; hold on, I always wanted it this way.

(We didn't ask for it this way.)

I always wanted it this way.

The good life.

All I want is a little of the good life.

All I need is to have a good time.

Oh, the good life.

All I want is a little of the good life.

All I need is to have a good time.

Oh, the good life." Haku finished, taking a deep breath. Zabuza and Kakashi continued to play some more before ending it. Toboe jumped into the air. "That was great! Kakashi, you sometimes hold the tone for a little long. Zabuza, slightly less…enthusiasm please? And Haku, you were perfect!" She exclaimed.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked thoughtful. "It's obvious we can't play like that…so we'll have to be better!" Naruto declared. "Hn." Sasuke added. Sakura shook her head in disappointment. "Sasuke, what did I tell you? Hn is not a word." She chided. Sasuke pouted.

"It's Uchiha language."

XXX

Anko leapt away and threw a dango stick at a tree, which Toboe smoothly swerved away from. "My, my. You shouldn't attack poor trees like that, Anko-sensei…" She smiled. Anko puffed up her cheeks. "I threw it at you, damn it!" She complained.

Toboe raised an eyebrow. "Sure you did. So…how long before chuunin exams?" She wondered. Anko blinked and was serious again. "Three weeks. The genin participating should arrive in about one-two weeks. I'm proctor for the second exam." She informed.

Toboe nodded. "I see…that's good then! Hey, we're making a band…wanna join?" She asked with big sparkly eyes. Anko twitched. "Noooo….yes. What do I get to play?" She asked, defeated. Toboe cheered happily. "You can get whatever you fell for having! Though it would be cool if you had…a trumpet or something! I have one that alters the sound if you use chakra on it…"

Anko tilted her head. "Sure. But I'm not playing anything right now. I'm busy. So you'll have to spend your time with the other teams until the exam. You're supposed to be with team 9 tomorrow." She said. Toboe frowned. "Team 9? I didn't think I would get to be with them…but that's just fun! Whoo!"

XXX

Next morning, Maito Gai and Rock Lee thought they were first to their meeting ground. They were surprised to see a young girl with brown hair more or less mauling a wooden training post. Then she suddenly turned. "Ah? Gai-san. Lee-kun. Nice to meet you. I'm Toboe, rotationary genin. Wait, what the hell is that?" She asked herself.

Gai blinked. "Toboe…oh! You're the youthful genin that shall accompany me and my team for a week!" He yelled. Toboe blinked. "Yeah. Something like that." She shrugged.

Someone else arrived at the ground. A boy with white eyes and long brown hair came walking deliberately slowly. "Wow. That's stuck up." Toboe commented, causing the boy to faceplant. "Wha-! Who are you, and how dare you speak to me like that!" He demanded. Toboe blinked and smiled innocently. "Me? I'm your new teammate, for a week. Nice to meet you, Stuck-up-san." She taunted.

The boy glowered at her. "I am Hyuuga Neji. You will address me as Hyuuga-san." He said. Toboe blinked. "Oh. You're Hinata's cousin." She nodded her head thoughtfully. "Well, she did say you were a stuck up brat that didn't care for anyone. I believe her now." She stated.

Neji gritted his teeth. "She is weak, and does not deserve to be the heir." He said coldly. Toboe's cheerful face vanished as if it was never there. "Watch what you say, boy." She warned, her voice dark. Neji was surprised by the change, but didn't show it.

"And what can you do?" He scoffed. A sinister grin showed itself on the wolf girl's face, and before he knew it, Neji was pinned to a tree by Toboe. The brown-haired girl held him up by his throat, clawed hands drawing blood. "Say that again, I dare you." She whispered, obviously enjoying what she was doing.

She suddenly backflipped away from Neji as lots of shuriken hit where she once was. "What the hell are you doing to Neji!" A girl's voice said. Toboe rolled her eyes. "Threatening him, what else. Hinata is my friend. If he steps on her, I'll stamp on him. You would do so for your friends, no? Though I am known of taking things too far."

The two green-clad members of the team suddenly came into the picture again. "Toboe! That was very unyouthful! You must run twenty laps around Konoha as punishment!" Gai cried. Toboe blinked. "Oh. Ok." She just said, and bounced away happily.

Neji looked after her with wide eyes. "So fast…who is she?" He wondered. Gai adopted his solemn face. "That is Toboe. She is rotating between the rookie teams, and now us. There is very little known about her, but you must be careful. As you saw, she can change personalities very fast, and she is more powerful than she looks."

The girl of the team frowned. "But to go so far…and did she have claws on her fingers?" She asked. Gai nodded. "She has claws, and she is fiercely protective of everyone she calls friends. She is like a wolf in very many aspects. So be careful Tenten." He explained.

Lee looked confused. "Who is her sensei?" He wondered. Gai twitched. "Anko." He said. Team 9 shivered. They had once met Anko for some training, and that woman was crazy, no doubt about it. "T-That's the girl…Toboe's sensei? No wonder she is so crazy…"

XXX

After finishing her laps, Toboe skipped over to Neji. "Yo! Sorry about getting angry with you! If you want to, you can be my friend…" She decided. Neji looked conflicted. "I…accept the apology…but I don't know whether we can be 'friends'." He said tightly.

Toboe frowned, and looked at his hitai-ate (forehead protector) "I can set you free, little bird." She said cryptically, and skipped towards the training log. Neji gaped. 'What?' He thought. He started when Toboe answered…in his head. 'I've got some skills in fuuinjutsu. I could take a look at that wretched seal and fix it. Or tweak it. That'll work too.' Her voice explained.

His lower lip quivered. 'You…will really fix it?' He thought hopefully. Toboe smiled where she stood. 'Of course. Shall I help you right now?' She asked with a warm tone. Neji nodded. "Yes…please." He said. Tenten looked at him. "What?" She asked.

Neji shook his head. "Nothing." He replied. Toboe came over with a smile. "Take off your hitai-ate." She commanded. He did so, to Tenten's great astonishment. Toboe traced the seal with a clawed finger. "Hmm…I see. I can fix this. It's relatively simple actually." She quipped.

"Well, get to it." Neji said. Toboe smirked. "Yes, yes." She said, and bit her finger, making it bleed. Then she quickly drew some sort of seal over the Hyuuga cursed seal and did some handsigns. "Shiru bokyaku! (Seal oblivion!)" She yelled, and the seals on Neji's forehead began to shine.

Tenten looked on in awe. 'She's willing to do such a thing for a person she just met? Maybe I was wrong about her…' She thought. Toboe grinned. Neji groaned in pain, and the lit up seals suddenly burst, like shattered glass. Flimsy pieces of red and green fluttered down and disappeared in the grass.

Neji blinked as Toboe fetched a mirror from one of her scrolls. "It…it's gone." He whispered, disbelieving. Toboe nodded. "Of course. I like helping people. And destroy them, but I don't think I'll destroy you guys. Now…wanna be my friends?" She asked.

Neji tilted his head and nodded slightly. Tenten nodded fiercely. "Yeah! You're so nice…can you teach me fuuinjutsu?" She asked innocently. Toboe grinned. "Of course!...but not now…" She said with a mischievous smile. Tenten pouted.

…"YOSH! I'LL RUN UP THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN AND BACK AGAIN WITHIN 5 MINUTES! IF I CAN'T DO THAT, I'LL DO 500 PUSHUPS!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Look away!"

XXX

**Yeah...lots of things happened...ah, the song Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku played is The good life by Three days grace. Just imagine Haku's voice instead of the man who's singing it.**

**Please review! ^.^**

**JA NE! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yosh, the next chapter have been youthfully finished!...O.o Anyway, read it. (I must've watched too much Lee..)**

"Talk" 'Think' (Translation/AN)

**Replay**

**Chapter 8**

Toboe was walking with team 7 and Haku. It was only one week left before the chuunin exams, and they were currently on the lookout for the sand sibs. "Ne…why don't we use the Kono-kun?" Toboe wondered. Sasuke blinked.

"Kono-kun?" He inquired. Toboe nodded. "Yah! Konohamaru is a trouble-magnet!" She explained. Sasuke frowned. "Well, he is in that box over there…" He pointed at a square paper rock. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Still at it, eh, Kono?" He yelled. The box rattled, and exploded with a lot of smoke. "Behold! It is we, the Konohamaru cor-!" A young boy yelled before being interrupted by a coughing fit. The teenagers stared. Haku twitched. "Crazy place." She muttered.

Toboe nodded. "Oh definitely! Hey, Kono-kun! Run in that direction!" She pointed down a road. Konohamaru nodded and saluted. "I shall do as you command, Taicho! (Captain)" He yelled, and began running, Udon and Moegi following.

Naruto pouted. "How come you're Taicho when I'm Boss?" He asked. Toboe grinned slyly. "Candies and jutsu." She replied, snickering.

"Ouch!" Konohamaru's voice came. Toboe's eyes lit up. "What did I say? Now, to the rescue!" She skipped happily towards the trouble. Team 7 and Haku face-palmed before following.

XXX

When Toboe rounded the corner, she blinked. Someone was holding Konohamaru up. This someone had a hood with cat-ears and makeup in his face. She twitched…and began laughing. The boy looked at her bewildered. Team 7 came around the corner too, and sighed in unison.

"Let go of the kid will you?" Sasuke asked with a sigh. The boy huffed. "As if. He bumped into me." He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And…? Did it hurt or something?" She wondered. The boy pouted. "No…but I'm supposed to hit him. You know, be badass." He explained.

Naruto frowned. "How is hitting a small kid considered badass?" He seemed exasperated. The girl behind him sighed. "He's right, Kankuro. How is that considered to be badass?" She asked. The boy, Kankuro huffed and let go of Konohamaru who scrambled to hide behind the still laughing Toboe.

Kankuro pointed at her. "Why is she laughing?" He demanded. Naruto grinned. "Probably because you wear makeup and cat-ears." He replied. Kankuro twitched. "Okay, that's it!" He yelled, and put his hand on the package on his back, when killer intent came crashing down.

Kankuro and the girl stiffened, but Team 7 merely looked at the one causing it. Toboe had quit laughing, and was grinning happily.

"What do you think you are doing?" A dark voice asked Kankuro. "I-I was only g-going to teach these kids a l-lesson!" He stammered. "Hn. You are a disgrace to your village." The voice said, and did a sand shunshin to appear in front of Kankuro and the girl.

The voice was a young boy, with red hair, a gourd, and a tattoo on his forehead… "Fuminsho-kun! (Insomniac-kun)" Toboe cheered and was suddenly latched onto the surprised boy. "…Kureijina-chan? (Crazy-chan)" He wondered.

She nodded happily. Team 7 and Haku didn't bother to hide their disturbed expressions. "Why do you have nicknames for people you just met, Toboe?" Haku wondered. Toboe grinned. "Cuz we didn't just meet. I talked to Fuminsho-kun with my Ghost." She explained.

They were even more confused.

She chuckled. "It's one of my jutsu! Yuurei tamashi no jutsu! (Ghost soul jutsu) It projects a copy of your soul in a ghost form where ever you want it." She exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head. "I doubt we have time to stand here all day, so let's introduce ourselves. I'm Uchiha Sasuke from team 7." He said.

"Haruno Sakura! Also from team 7!" Sakura waved cheerily.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm from team 7 as well!" Naruto grinned.

Haku smiled slightly. "I'm Momochi Haku. I'm a chuunin, but I have yet to be placed on a team." She said.

Toboe unlatched herself from 'Fuminsho-kun' and waved. "I'm Toboe, from team 7, 8, 9, and 10."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "How come you're on so many teams? Anyway, I'm Kankuro. From Suna." He gestured to his hitai-ate. (Forehead-protector.)

Toboe shrugged. "I'm not on a team, so I circulate between the ones we have. I do have a sensei though." She explained.

The girl blinked when everyone's gazes fell on her. "Err…I'm Temari. From Suna. Kankuro is my stupid little brother. Gaara is my smart, homicidal, even younger brother. " She introduced herself. 'Fuminsho-kun' smiled ever so slightly, freaking his siblings out.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I come from Suna, and as Temari said, I'm on a team with my older siblings." He nodded. Toboe grinned. "Yay! Now we can be friends for real too, Fuminsho-kun!" She cheered. Team 7 shook their heads, Haku blinked, Temari and Kankuro looked as if they wanted to run away, and poor forgotten Konohamaru didn't understand anything.

XXX

Toboe and team 7 were walking to the training ground, to wait for Kakashi. Haku had already gone to the lair, wanting to try out a new cookbook she had bought.

"Ne, how come Kakashi is always late?" Toboe wondered. Sakura grimaced. "He used to stand at the memorial stone for hours. Now he just does it to annoy us. It works." She explained.

Toboe nodded. "…Maybe I should do that too?" She mused. "NO!" Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto yelled at once. "Don't you dare!" Naruto growled. Toboe chuckled. "Then I won't…for now!" She declared happily.

Poof!

Everyone looked at the waving Kakashi. "Yo!" He greeted. Sakura huffed and looked away. Sasuke hn-ed. "The papers, now." He demanded. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Now, now, Sasuke. Must you be so impatient?" He wondered. Sasuke twitched. "Yes." He answered shortly.

Toboe slapped him on top of his head. "Kakashi-sensei…may I have the papers, pretty please?" She asked. Kakashi handed her the papers. Sasuke gaped. "You, she, what the hell!" He yelled. Kakashi shrugged. "She asked nicely…"

XXX

Team 7 was dashing from tree to tree. Toboe was walking behind them with a raised eyebrow. "…Why are you doing that?" She asked. Naruto looked incredulously at her. "Because Iruka-sensei doesn't believe we're fit to do the chuunin exams. Which kind of doesn't make any sense, as we kind of destroyed a chuunin in front of him, but…!" He was interrupted by a badly thrown shuriken.

Toboe pointed at a rain nin. "Isn't that him? He smells the same…" She deadpanned. Naruto nodded. "Yep. Ne, Sasuke, Sakura! Operation Go to hell!" He yelled.

They grinned.

Sakura leapt out in the open, danced around Iruka-rain-nin's shuriken, and threw some kunai. Iruka-rain-nin dodged, but was surprised when Sasuke leapt over him, and tied him up with ninja wire. Then Naruto came walking slowly. In each hand, he had five kunai with exploding tags on…

"Boom."

He threw them, and watched as it exploded gracefully. From the other training grounds, the different teams shook their heads at seeing a big explosion around team 7's area…

XXX

A slightly disheveled Iruka came into the Hokage's office, looked around, and pointed at Kakashi. "Your team is insane!" He declared. Kakashi had an air of innocence around him. "Oh? Did they sic Toboe on you? Or maybe they mauled you in their animal forms? Or was it-"

Iruka twitched. "They tried to blow me up! If it weren't for the fact that I'm quite good at Kawarimi (Substitution), I would've been roasted!" He yelled. Kakashi nodded sagely. "Oh yes. Naruto has a fascination with blowing things up after all…they probably used operation Go to hell." He said.

The Hokage, who up till now had been silent, looked interested. "What is this operation go to hell?" he wondered. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Sakura uses kunai to get the target in position, Sasuke ties them up with his special ninja wire, and Naruto blows them up. With at least ten exploding tags." He explained.

Everyone in the room looked pale. 'That's a lot of firepower.' They all thought. The Hokage coughed. "Well, we can at least say that team 7 is good to go to the exams. What about the other two teams?" He asked. Iruka blinked. "Kiba sniffed me out, Shino captured me, and Hinata locked my chakra down for some while."

Kurenai smiled and nodded. "Toboe have been a great help. She gave Hinata some confidence, showed Kiba how to amplify his sense of smell, and helped Shino with his taijutsu." She said. Iruka nodded. "Team 10 worked well too. Shikamaru captured me, Chouji nearly mashed me into paste, and Ino took control of my body and undid my henge. (Transformation)" He said.

Asuma nodded. "Toboe was good for the team. They work together much better, and are more tolerant of each other." He said.

The Hokage smiled warmly. "And she have been helping team Gai as well. We have some great teams this year, and I wouldn't be surprised if all of them came to the preliminaries."

XXX

"…Gaara? Are you okay? You're…smiling." Temari asked tentatively. Gaara nodded. "Oh yes. I found Kureijina-chan. And her friends are nice." He replied. Temari blinked. "Oh. Um, you aren't too attached to her are you?" She wondered.

Gaara tilted his head. "We're friends. I will not hurt her. Nor would I be able to." He said. Temari frowned. "What do you mean? I mean, you're a jinchuuriki. She can't be stronger than you unless she is one too." She said carefully, watching for any signs of Gaara going crazy.

"No. She is not. But even half-demons are stronger than jinchuurikis." He answered. Temari's eyes widened. "Don't tell anyone. I trust you not to." Gaara warned. Temari nodded, surprised that he trusted her. "But…what about the invasion?" She dared ask.

"…I shall think about it."

XXX

The week passed, and with it came anticipation, nervousness and joy.

"What the hell Toboe! How can you be so happy? This is a life-changing event!" Sakura scolded. Toboe shrugged. "And? I've had lots of those! It's not that bad…" She claimed. Sakura stared at her.

"Let's just go inside." Sasuke suggested. Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Now we'll show them all!" He yelled, punching a fist in the air. They went up the stairs to the genjutsu and Sasuke scoffed. "I still think that it's stupid to fall for that." He said.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "I did fall for it though. I was an idiot." The blonde huffed. "Yes, yes you were an idiot." Sasuke agreed. Naruto twitched. Sakura sighed. "Moving on!"

XXX

"Good to see you all he-" "Yes. We know, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interrupted, wanting to get in. Kakashi chuckled. "Still hyperactive, Naruto. Well, good luck. Watch out for Orochimaru." He warned.

They all nodded. "We will. Creepy pedo-snake…" Sakura shivered.

XXX

They walked in. Naruto grinned as he felt killer intent pouring out of the contestants. "This'll be fun." He remarked. Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled deceptively innocent. Toboe narrowed her eyes with a grin.

"Oi! There you are!" Kiba's loud voice yelled as team 8 came over to them. Hinata waved shyly, and Shino nodded. Sakura smiled. "Good to see you're here too. Now where is team 10…?" She wondered, only to stare as Ino was suddenly latched onto Sasuke.

"I missed you so much, Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. Sakura gave Toboe a pointed look. "Sorry, couldn't get her out of it." She shrugged. Sakura sighed. "Get off of him, Ino. He's turning blue." She pointed at Sasuke. Ino laughed sheepishly and let go of him.

"Don't…do that." Sasuke twitched. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You changed your outfits." He pointed out. The others suddenly noticed it too.

Sasuke still had his black ANBU pants, with black wrappings, but he had a tight muscle-shirt without a mask. His scarf was longer, and covered half his face. His hitai-ate was nowhere in sight, but he had the metal plate on the scarf. His sword hung horizontally at his waist by a red rope.

His hair now looked very much like Itachi's, but he let his bangs fall down in his face. He also had black bandages from his elbow and down to some black, fingerless gloves.

Naruto's whole attire now resembled a jounin's clothes, but without a vest, and some straps at the elbows and wrists. He had his hitai-ate around his neck, and his battle chain was strapped to his right hip. His shoes were once more normal shinobi sandals.

He had clearly not cut his hair in a while, because it nearly covered his eyes, and he had two bangs at the sides, making him look more like the Yondaime Hokage.

Sakura had changed completely. She had a black jacket that ended just below her breasts, with dark pink straps at the elbows. The arms widened further down, covering half her hands. She wore her gloves too. Under the jacket, which was open, she wore black bindings, and a dark pink fishnet shirt. She had short black shorts, and her shoes were dark pink, and were the same as the ones she had after Naruto came back from his training trip.

Her hair was cut, so the braid only reached to her lower back, and Toboe had helped her brush her bangs to the sides, having one bang to the left with two hairclips. Her hitai-ate was black, and at it's normal place.

Toboe had a dark grayish-black top with a high neck and without arms. It had a blood-red paw mark in the middle. She still had her black gloves with metal plates, and she had darker grey shorts. Her hair was put into a low ponytail with some wrapping. Her bangs were still in her eyes though.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. And? Were we supposed to notify you or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Shikamaru shrugged. "Nah. I just wanted to point something out. Why not point out the obvious?" He said. Naruto glared at Toboe.

"Toboe, have you been giving Shikamaru lessons in your logic again?" He demanded. Toboe grinned innocently. "…No."

"Hey, you rookies should quiet down a little." A mild voice said. Team 7 stiffened. "Being too loud only gains attention. Of the bad kind." They all turned to see a purple-clothed genin with white hair. Toboe's cheerful mood was washed away in an instant.

"We act how we act. Who might you be, huh?" She demanded, even though she already knew it, having read team 7's thoughts. "I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you." He advised. Toboe narrowed her eyes, while the others looked back to see some irritated genin.

"They are from Ame, easily irritated." Kabuto explained. Toboe glared at him. "So am I. And I am by far the most dangerous one." She replied, voice cold, and dark. Over at the other side of the room, Temari and Kankuro shivered. "Her voice sounds like Gaara." Kankuro whispered. Temari nodded.

Kabuto twitched slightly, but smiled. "Well, how about I share some info with you cute little rookies?" He said, and pulled forth some cards. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What do you do with those?" He wondered. Kabuto pushed some chakra into them and showed them a map.

"I have lots of info on both contestants and countries." He said. Ino pointed at Sasuke. "What about Sasuke-kun and his team?" She smiled. Sasuke scowled, while Kabuto spread three cards out on the floor. "Uchiha Sasuke, rookie genin. Teammates are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, with additional genin Toboe. His abilities are-!" The purple-clad boy started as Sasuke's eyes turned red, and his cards began to burn with black fire.

"I do not appreciate others having info on me, or my team." Sasuke growled. Just as they were about to say something else, mist began to seep in trough everywhere.

"Shut up and listen!"

XXX

'…Zabuza?' Sakura blinked. Toboe nodded her head. "Hmm…so that's where he's been all week!" She exclaimed. The mist eased up a little, and Zabuza became easier to see. "The first test will happen NOW! Anyone don't like it, they leave. Before they die." He barked.

A couple teams quickly ran out the door. Zabuza grinned, and you could see it trough his bandage-mask. "Good. Now that the losers are gone, we may begin! Your test happens to be like this: The whole academy is covered in mist. Thick mist. There are traps everywhere, and some exits are locked. Your task is to come trough it all, to the outside. With all team members alive." He explained.

Some people looked nervous. Others looked excited. Team 7 was of the second option. "Yes! No written test!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes. "No written test, just a life-endangering stroll trough a misty terrain that you can't see." She said sarcastically.

Naruto missed the sarcasm on purpose.

"Yeah! Just what I need!"

XXX

"So we have a plan then?" Naruto wondered as he looked at the now open doors with mist seeping trough. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Yes. You can take the most harm, so you go first. Toboe goes second, because she can smell out other dangers. Then comes Sakura, because of her genjutsu, and she is medic. Lastly is me, who can protect her should the need arise." He explained.

Naruto nodded. "So…let's go!" He yelled, and dashed into the mist, the rest of the team following swiftly.

Zabuza looked at them with a raised eyebrow and grinned. "Don't disappoint me, brats." He let the mist carry it over.

XXX

"…I miss my minions." Kakashi sighed wistfully. Asuma chuckled. "They're not minions, Kakashi. Besides, why would you miss them? They're so troublesome…" He complained. Kakashi smirked. "And yet you have taken up Shikamaru's lifestyle." He teased. Asuma glared slightly.

"How do you think they'll do? It's a hard test after all." He wondered. Kakashi shrugged. "They have Toboe. And I believe in them too…sometimes." He replied. Asuma grinned. "Yeah yeah. Zabuza is a nice fellow, even though he's kind of…gruff and sadistic." He said.

Kurenai frowned. "I've heard of him. Is he really that bad?" She asked, concerned. Kakashi shrugged. "Sometimes. It really depends on his mood. He's good at playing drums though."

Kurenai and Asuma blinked.

XXX

If glares could kill someone, the Ame nin would be dead. That's what Sakura thought anyway, as she looked at Sasuke's burning red gaze. The stupid ninja thought that he could ambush the next group coming trough…that obviously failed.

Naruto had 'accidentally' walked on a trap wire…launching a mass of kunai the wrong way, which was at the maker of the trap. Then Sasuke blew a mini-fireball at the nin's not-very-good hiding place, making him come forward.

So now, Sasuke was glaring. "Get lost, or die. Preferably both." He said. The Ame nin nodded frantically, and scrambled into the mist. Seconds later, they heard a scream. Sasuke blinked, surprised. "He actually did both." Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't hypnotize him, did you?" She asked skeptically. The red-eyed teen shook his head. "No I didn't!" He exclaimed, sounding scandalized. Someone poked him. He twitched. "What?" He grumbled. Toboe grinned. "You're too angry! Now come, I found the way out, and this game is boring now." She said.

Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned. "Game…"

XXX

Once outside, they were surprised at the small amount of people that came trough. "…This was much more effective than the written test…" Sakura remarked. Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Told you so! But now we'll get…ah! Anko!" He yelled when she appeared right next to them. She smirked. "Ne, something wrong? Anyway, head over to the forest, you know where." She said.

She then appeared in front of the whole crowd. "Attention you maggots! The next test will begin straight away! Head over to training ground 44, affectionately called Forest of Death!" She chuckled at some terrified faces before dashing away.

Toboe grinned. "Let's go!" She yelled, and disappeared in her lightning shunshin. Her team was touched by it, and came with too.

XXX

They appeared a split second before Anko, who smirked at them. "In a hurry, I see?" She chuckled. Toboe grinned. "Oh, but this'll be fun!" She exclaimed. The rest of the crowd came after some while, glaring at the shunshin-using team.

Anko coughed. "Alright, those who haven't come yet are disqualified! For the rest of you, welcome to hell." She smiled.

"This test is an survival exercise. You'll spend five days in that forest, hunting each other." She got two scrolls from one of her many pockets. "Half of the teams will get a heaven scroll. The other half gets earth. You need both to pass the exam, and get into the tower in the middle of the forest." She explained.

Chouji threw his hand in the air. "What about food?" He wondered. Anko grinned predatorily. "Lots of things in the forest are eatable. Lots of things might eat you too though, so you might want to be careful…" She warned.

"Anyway! Some papers will be passed around. Write your name on them and give them to us in the shack. You will get a scroll there as well." She pointed at a shack with some curtains around. Papers were given out, and team after team got their scroll and which gate to stand at.

Team 7 got a heaven scroll and gate 17.

"Ready? … GO!" Anko yelled, and fired some small fireworks. They all set into the forest.

XXX

"We'll hunt actively." Team 7.

"We shall let them come to us, and turn the tables." Team 10.

"Time for trap-making!" Team 8.

"We'll get some distance from the gates, and split up. Don't engage team 7." Team Gai. (9)

"I'll kill anyone that gets in our way. But be careful, something is brewing." Sand Sibs.

These exams are for real!

**Done! By the way, the first exam was inspired (not copied! inspired!) by a story that I read...the genius losers? No...something like that. It's in my favorites anyway...**

**Please review! 3**


End file.
